Taking Cover
by Hezwel01
Summary: What would an individual, a team, and a department do to break up a drug ring? Will it push people to hurt those they love, in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit...**  
><strong>Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)<br>Italics indicate a thought... (just so you know)! **

Pushing the brakes hard on the Camero, Danny had barely turned off the engine before flinging his door open and running towards the alley. The blonde detective was a man on a mission and wouldn't stop till he reached his destination. His dress shoes hit the pavement hard as he ran; a knot of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. The call had just come over the radio... it was a 10-13. 5-0 officer down alongside a unidentified female, further details at this time unknown.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar red of Kono's car pulling up and recognised her and Chin running towards him. Fear working its way into the pit of his stomach, he knew that Steve was the one who was hurt. _What on earth __happened_? Danny thought to himself.

Making his way around the ambulances and making his was further into the alley, Danny pushed his way through the HPD officers that were present at the scene. He spotted a man dressed in a suit with a HPD badge hanging on his belt. His black hair gelled tight to his head and wearing aviators to protect his eyes from the sun, he summarised mainland in human form. He even had the tie. Had the situation not been so dire, he might have laughed thinking about what Steve would say about this guy.

Picking up his pace, he headed towards to man that he assumed was the lead officer on the case. It was a fair assumption that this was his role as offers moved around him as he shouted out orders.

Flashing his badge at a nearby officer guarding the crime scene, Danny made his way under the tape, closely followed by Kono and Chin who had caught up with him.

"What the hell happened?", Danny shouted as he made his way forward. He wanted to head straight for his partner and best friend, but saw EMS working on him. He felt it was best to give them the space they needed to work.

"Lieutenant Adam Walker", the mainlander held out his hand and introduced himself, "sorry to meet under these circumstances" He paused and noticed Danny's 5-0 badge on his belt. "Officer Williams?". It was a question as well as a confirmation of identity. At Danny s nod, he continued. "Best we can tell so far, your man here..."

"Steve!" his name was shouted in a chorus from the three 5-0 officers in front of him.

"..Steve... caught some un-legit activity between a gang of 'bystanders'." He draw quotation marks in the air around the last word. "We don't know what happened yet. He chased the group? They split up, and it seems he was able to chase one down this alley?" He shrugged his shoulders as he explained what he thought the chain of events looked like. "We have blood too." He gestured to the floor and his hand pointed to a trail that moved towards a set of metal gates. "We think he hit someone, but they got away. Shot? Punched? I really don't know! Only your man can tell us that. We need him to wake up before we know more."

Chin nodded as he absorbed the potential explanation. Glancing towards his boss and the girl he asked, "So what happened to Steve? Who is she?"

"We don't know I'm afraid. The girl? Wrong place wrong time? We found her here. Possible O.D."

"Perhaps wrong place, right time if it saves her life", Kono said lightly under her breath. "I ll go and catch up with EMS."

"No, Kono, I want you and Chin to start questioning bystanders". Kono looked deflated but understood that Danny would want to be with Steve. She nodded and he continued. "There are plenty of onlookers, see if anyone noticed anything." He looked again at Walker, "Has anyone call Crime Scene?"

"They're on the way", a police officer shouted from over the other side of the alley.

"Good". He turned back to the cousins, "this girl might not be associated to the gang, but she could also be central to them. Protecting a stash? Wanting in on the exchange? Check it out. All possibilities; got it?"

"On it Danny... go check on Steve."

As he made his way to the EMS surrounding Steve, he glanced at where the girl was being moved by the medics. He couldn't see her face and was unable to see if she was associated with any known gangs. But she wasn't his priority. He would not waste time on a drug addict when his partner had been found unconscious.

Kneeling next to his partner and placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the medic nearest to him. "How is he?"

"He was unresponsive when we arrived, but he seems to be coming to. He is in and out of consciousness. Concussion is a possibility and he is bleeding at the base of his scalp... " Danny glanced down and for the first time saw a small pool of blood near where his partners head must have been prior to being placed on the stretcher. "What concerns us the most is how lax and lethargic he seems. Although this is common with head injuries, I would expect him to have come back to us quicker than he currently is. We did find a needle nearby..."

"That might belong to the girl they have just taken." Danny pointed out the obvious.

"It might.. but I don t want to take any chances. We want to test the substance."

"No problem. I will send one of my officers with it. We need to protect it as possible evidence, OK?" Danny went silent and looked down at his partner again who was still semi-concious. Not taking his eyes off Steve he asked, "How's the girl?"

The paramedic shrugged, "I don t know too much. Possible over-dose. She is unresponsive as well. She has a thready pulse, low resps. They had to offer her oxygen to help her breathe. She also had a head wound; artificial just above the eye." Danny nodded in response as the medic continued "We need to scoop and go. You riding with us?"

He glanced at the paramedic, "No no, I will meet you at the hospital. I want to make sure that everyone here knows what's happening." He looked back down to Steve and gently squeezed his shoulder. Getting a gentle groan in response he offered encouraging words. "Hang in there buddy! I will be with you in no time." Another gentle squeeze and he let the medics go.

As he made his way back to Walker he heard the doors of the ambulances closing. "So it seems that the girl had a head wound as well?! And a needle was found by Steve. Were any needles found on or by her?"

Walker shook his head and averted his eyes to the pad he had been scribbling in. "No, nothing. Let me run through what I have. " he flicked a few pages of the pad, "Female, late 20s, found in alley with a head wound. Possible OD. No meds found on her and no needles." He looked up to Danny, "She seems clean."

Danny stroked his chin with his hand sighing heavily, "Unless her needle was the one found near Steve? And said meds are now in him!"

"Well we'll leave that one for the doctors and crime scene. At the moment, she isn't a suspect. I wouldn't even class her as a victim if it wasn't for the laceration on her head and the unlucky location."

"I agree". Danny nodded slowly. He clasped his hands together to induce some urgency into what actions he had to take, "I have my team interviewing any passers-by. We might get lucky and find an eye witness. Anyone who saw anything. Wait till I get my hands on..."

"Detective Williams... I don't need to remind you that you can t take this case? Its one of your own team, you are too close."

"Yes - close to one of the victims but not to the potential witnesses. Let my team carry on. Don t worry Walker, this is yours. I am not taking anything from you. All I ask is that you keep me informed every step of the way."

"You can trust me detective. I will do this job the best of my ability. Steve works with the force. He s one of us."

Danny reached up and patted the taller man on the back, "Thanks Walker. I'm going to get to the hospital and check on my partner." Turning on his heel, he headed towards his car. Briefly stopping by Kono and Chin to inform them of his brief conversation with Walker and where he was headed. Advising that Walker was in charge, the cousins would need to report any findings to him and Danny. He would call them to update them on Steve's condition.

Climbing into his car he stopped for a moment. Running his hands through his blonde hair, and settling into his seat he sighed out loud. His thoughts went to Steve. His boss, his partner.. his friend. _What the hell happened? Was he stuck with a needle? Was he drugged? _Someone got the better of him in that alley and Danny decided that the only way that would happen to the Super SEAL would be if there was a physical reason Steve couldn't fight back.

But something didn't add up. Steve would not have allowed someone so close to get a needle in his skin. _More __than one person was in that alley! Perhaps one ran off bleeding, but there had to have been others that got __away unscathed. That's the only answer. He was outnumbered_.

Putting his car into reverse, he backed out of the alley and headed towards the hospital. He hoped that Steve would be OK and that he could give some answers to what had happened in the alley.

He flicked his pursuit lights on and sped towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

Twenty minutes later, Danny pushed the double doors open with both hands. As they swung open he was immediately greeted with the sterile smell of the hospital.  
>He walked to the nurses station in the ER and was about the ask for his partner when he heard Steve's aggravated voice coming from a room just next to where he was standing. While the door muffled most of the conversation eh was able to pick up on a few key words and heard the definite frustration in them.<p>

"Girl... partner.. NOW!"

"Mr. McGarret if you don't calm down we will have to sedate you.."

Rolling his eyes, Danny didn't stop to talk to the nurses instead he followed the voices and pushed his way into the trauma room. "Steve.. calm down.." he huffed as he opened the door.

"Who are you? Get him out of here" a doctor ordered. On demand an nurse moved towards him and gripped his elbow. Danny pulled his arm free from her grasp. He realised it was an angry move but he had to get to his partner.  
>"Listen, I am his partner. I need to speak to him. It might calm him down if he has something he needs to tell me...?" It sounded like a futile attempt on his behalf, but he had to try something.<p>

Steve spoke up again having recognised his partners voice, "Danny?... there were 4 of them. Alioni Drug... street trade...she's.." his attention went back to the nurse, "get off, I need to stop them... STOP IT!"

_What is he talking about? _"Steve, you're ok. Just calm down." He looked at the doctor, "Doc, can I speak with you for 2 minutes? Please." Danny's hands went together in a small praying gesture before sweeping towards the doors indicating that he wanted to leave the room. The confusion and anger in Steves words worried him. He needed to understand a few things. The Doctor sighed and nodded, indicating to the nurses that he would be back in shortly.  
>Ensuring that the double doors were closed and glancing in through the windows to see if his partner had calmed down, he spoke to the doctor, concern evident in his voice. "Why is he so agitated? What's wrong with him? Is it drugs?"<p>

The doctor sighed, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "When your partner was bought into the ER he had just regained consciousness and was becoming aware. The ambulance crew had said that he was started to mumble under his breath. Perhaps remembering or reliving the events that happened to him this afternoon. He still seemed pretty lethargic... but as soon as we rolled him into the ER and started our tests, that seemed to wake him up, and.. well what you just saw is where we are now. Mark, our EMS, passed on his concerns about drugging. We have sent his bloods up to the lab to test. We have a rush on them" he looked at his watch, "in fact we might get them back shortly. It's clear that something knocked him out other than the head wound – but I don't think we need to worry about any lasting affects."

"What about his agitation?"

"I think that is just confusion. Waking up somewhere different when you have been knocked on the head – it can be disconcerting." Danny nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. "We are going to keep him here for a few hours. The head lac doesn't require stitches, just a couple of butter fly strips."

"Can I speak to him?"

"We are just about to move him up to his room," this time the doctor spared a glance into the window, to hear a sigh of frustration. He couldn't help but let a smile cross his face, "In fact, Yes. Please.. talk to him. Maybe speaking to him will let us move him. As i said, we just want to monitor him for a few hours."

"Thanks doc."

Pushing the doors open again, the pair walked into the room. The doctor signalling to the nurse that it was ok, as Danny made his way to his partner. He placed his hand on the back of Steve's and patted it gently. "How are you... you... doosh..." a smirk sat on his lips.

"Doosh? Seriously... I'm found in an alley unconscious, and you call me a doosh?" Danny heard the tired tone is Steve's voice, but was glad that Steve was attempting a bit of humour, and that he calmed down.

"Well, it's how I show my affection. Don't worry babe, as soon as I know you are ok, I'll be mad!" This received a snigger in response. Steve knew the rant was coming and inwardly winced as Danny continued. "Listen. They are taking you to a room, and they are going to keep you here..." Steve started to move and Danny pushed his partners shoulders lightly with his left hand to settle him back on the cot. His free hand went up to silence him before he could say anything, "...for a few hours. Wait for your test results. As soon as you're in your room, I'm going to come up and then _we _are going to have a chat."

Steve nodded. Apart from being tired as hell, and a little confused, his anger an agitation had all but dissipated. _Probably because __I know my partner will help me investigate this case._

_"_Danny, what about the gang?" The question dripped with urgency. "The group I chased...?" his eyes looked through Danny as he sought out hazy bits of information, "The girl? There was a girl in the alley. Is she ok? Was she hurt?"

Danny made a mental note of all these things, knowing that he would need to bring them up afterwards. Steve's voice expressed a lot of concern towards this girl and the gang. Did she have something to do with this? _Or maybe he just genuinely doesn't want __anyone to get hurt over a case. Yes, that's more like Steve.._

"We can talk about this in a minute. Let's get you upstairs." Without going into the details, he answered a few of his partners questions, "There was a girl found at the scene... I will check on her condition at the front desk while I collect your things, ok? The gang? I don't know. I need you to fill in a few gaps for me."

Another nod from Steve. Knowing that he was going to get to have a full conversation with his partner and in turn begin pursuit of the street gang, calmed him.

The doctor had been watching the exchange between the two officers, and decided that it was a smart move to have the detective talk his patient down. Satisfied that his patient was calm, the Doctor left the room and left the nurses to begin moving Steve.

Another pat on his partners shoulder and a thin smile, Danny made for the doors to follow up on his promises. He reached the nurses' station and leaned on the worktop forehead resting in his hands, waiting for a nurse to come available. He glanced to his left, and saw Steve's doctor talking with an orderly. He was signing some papers. _I wonder if they are the results. Really have to talk to Steve to find out what's going on!_

"Can I help you, Sir?" A nurses voice interrupted this thoughts.

"Ah, yes. I am here with Steve McGarret. He was bought in by ambulance about 40 minutes ago."

"Are you family?"

"No. I'm his partner. I'm here to collect his belongings. I have already spoken with his doctor about his condition." Danny didn't want the niceties. He wanted to get up to his partners room as soon as possible.

"No problem sir, let me call and get them sent down for you." She gave a warm smile as she glanced through a few files and then dialled the relevant floor for her request. After a few brief words, she placed the phone back on its hook. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually!" Danny started, the familiar gesture of running his hands through his hair, before allowing them to help him talk. "A girl was bought in here. Probably about the same time as Steve? Maybe a few minutes before?"

"What was her name?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know. No ID. Late twenties, dark hair. Possible OD..?" He paused searching the nurses face for any recognition. As an after though he added, "Oh and a head wound?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry. I have been on duty here for the last two hours and I don't remember that description." She searched through a few papers. " We had a Jane Doe, DOA. About an hour and a half back. And...well the paramedics bought in some papers signed by a patient that didn't want to be admitted. No insurance.."

Danny nodded. "Thanks."

_That's unusual. I wonder if that was her? No it can't be. She was unconscious and her breathing was laboured. Is she the DOA? __But then Steve was unconscious too, and he's better. Danny - Why are you getting so suspicious about everything? Just __because the someone got the better of super SEAL does not give you reason to go all crazy._

"Detective?" The calling of his name pulled him out of his ravine.

"Doc.. are those the results?" he looked at the papers in the doctors hands.

"Yes. Tests came back. A low dilution of diazepam was found in his blood stream."

Danny looked at the doctor, he's eyes asking a thousand questions, but his voice would only ask one; the stupidest, "What sort of drug addict injects diazepam for highs? Better yet, why would a drug ring be dealing diazepam?"

"Well I can't answer either of those questions, you're the detective here. The dose is high enough to relax him, to make him sluggish; slow down his reactions. But nowhere near high enough to be of any real danger."

"I don't understand..." As Danny said this the nurse appeared in his eye line and handed him Steve's belongings, pushing a clip board with some papers into his hand, "Sign this please."

Whispering his thanks and placing the clipboard on the unit after signing the papers, he looked back at the doctor, "what are you not saying..."

"Mr. McGarret wasn't injected by this drug in the alley. There are no track marks, or puncture marks on any of his care skin."

_Get to the point..._

"The drug was in Steve's system **before** he got to that alley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

**This chapter is a little longer, just to try and start filling in a few gaps. I think this will be the pattern for the next few chapters! As much as I like to batter them about, they have to have a rest sometimes :) I'm not a doctor so please forgive any explanations and inaccuracies. The idea is to entertain. Also, sorry for any 'Briticisms' that fall in. I'm trying to use American English, but I am British born and bred and i use some phrases in everyday life i know the Americans don't!**

**Hopefully though it'll keep your interest! I hope that you are still enjoying it.**

"Thank you nurse, honestly I'm fine." Steve flashed an award winning smile at the lady settling him onto the bed in the hope to outwardly show how he was feeling. "All I want to do is get my stuff, and get out of here!"

"Well, you know that won't be for another couple of hours, so you might as well get used to the view, and let me do my job!" She flashed a smile of her own before turning her attention back to the IV Stand. "We are going to re-hydrate you, make sure there are no side effects from the diazepam and make sure that bump on your head isn't going to cause you any further issues!"

"I can do that myself..."

"You're staying! Doctor Roberts will be up shortly to check on you again. He's just having a talk with your partner; who," she exaggerated out the last word in a staccato tone to place emphasis, "Will also be here shortly and will fully back me up." Another smile.

Steve shook his head, wincing slightly at the movement. "Fine." his hands went up in defeat, before dropping back to his lap, a small groan escaping his lips at the sudden movement pulling on his neck. "Can I have a pen? And some paper please?"

The nurse looked at Steve, a brief questioning look marking her features before quickly being replaced with that smile. "Of course. I will get some now".

"Thank you." Watching the nurse leave, he leaned back on the bed. He closed his eyes, with a sigh and tried to remember the events of the day. He wanted to talk to Danny.;he wanted to tell him why he was there. The reason he just so happened to be at the same spot as a drug deal.

_Come on McGarret pull yourself together._ Sluggish thoughts still rolled around his head. He put it down to the concussion. Eyes remaining closed, he sighed again. Danny would help him. Speaking of the blonde detective, where was he?

**H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

"So, you're telling me that Steve, for whatever god forsaken reason he was at the scene, was drugged before he even got there?"

"The dilution of the drug, and the lack of puncture wounds suggest that it was... ingested if you will... a different way."

"God..." Danny started pacing around the front desk, thinking things through in his head. _So I get a call, my partner is found unconscious in an alley, next to a girl who is OD'd... and now AWOL, with a drug in his system while witnessing a drug sell, yet the drug is not related to this_... "How long till he can be released?"

"Well a few hours as I said before..."

"I am putting an officer on his door until he is released! I don't care if it is only for three hours..."

"Of course..." The doctor nodded, understanding the detectives concerns.

"In fact, I'll stay with him.."

"Detective.." The doctor couldn't get a word in through Danny's talking.

"..if he'll be out in a few hours..."

"Detective...!" a little louder.

"What?" Frustration was apparent in Danny's voice.

"I really don't think that you need to worry too much at this stage. Speak with him, find out what's happening. It might not be as unusual as you think. Diazepam has several different uses."

"Like what? It can be used an as anti-depressant, right?"

"Amongst other things." The doctor answered. A questioning look from the detective before he continued, "It can be used as a short term treatment for insomnia. It can help muscle pain and spasms, can be used as a relaxant for someone suffering from anxiety..."

Danny nodded taking this in. Was there an injury his partner was hiding? Something he didn't know about? _He did a hard roll taking down that suspect last week... He has looked very tired lately._.. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. His hand dropped to his pocket and retrieved his phone.  
>Without looking at the ID, he answered. "Williams!.. right... yeah... a witness? Excellent... the gang?... And the girl?... Well it's a start. OK, well Steven is awake and coherent... acting like his annoying super SEAL self... of course... a few hours... No no I will stay with him until then. We'll swing by the palace on the way to his!.. Yeah, thanks Chin." He hung up.<p>

Doctor Rogers managed to fill in a few of the gaps in the conversation... of course he wasn't paying full attention. He smiled at the detective. He could only imagine the thought of finding someone you work with so closely every day down in an alley with no idea what the events leading up to this where.

"Follow me up to his room Detective. I need to do a head check shine a few lights in his eyes and then he is all yours for a couple of hours. I'll do the same checks before releasing him... into your care!".

Danny sighed. Not for the first time that afternoon and agreed. He looked at Steve's belongings; gun, badge, cell phone and clothes all present. Everything he needed to get Steve ready for his release! He followed the doctor to the elevator.

**H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Kono made her way back to the alley, notepad in hand. She noticed that her cousin was still speaking to a group of on lookers.

Most of the crowds had since dispersed. As the ambulances had disappeared, everyone lost interest,knowing that the police were not going to give anything away. A few journalists remained but a silencing order placed until 5-0 and HPD could provide more information.  
>Kono and Chin had managed to stop a crowd of teenagers who were present and speak to them. Kono had a few snippets of information. She wondered if Chin Ho would have fared better.<p>

Lieutenant Walker turned as she approached the crime scene and smiled softly at her. He took his aviators off, and warmth showed in his eyes. "Any news on your man yet?"

"No, nothing yet." A light breeze blew down the alley, and she gathered her long her to pull it out of her face. "Danny will call when he knows something."

"No news is good news right..?" Kono nodded. She glanced to the spot where Steve had been found.  
>Crime scene had placed markers around the blood, and several items from a dumpster nearby. She looked across, where she saw two other teams working. One team where the girl had been found OD'd and another where the trail of blood had lead to the gates. "Anything from Crime Scene yet?"<p>

"Yes. They followed the blood trail and found a gun just around the corner where the gates close. It hasn't been fired, but there was blood on the tip. Best guess is this is what knocked our boy out."

"Any ID on the girl?"

"No nothing..."

Chin approached and heard Kono's question. He interrupted whatever Walker might have said.

"But I might have!" Both heads turned towards Chin and he approached a small grin on his face showing that he had successful meetings with the groups he was speaking with. "I have a camera phone here," he waved it at his colleagues, "which inadvertently picked up our gang, Steve and the girl. She might not be an innocent drug addict after all." He chuckled the last words realising how ironic this sounded. "It's a bit hazy, it's a video by a few kids on a day out. Kono you will have to work your magic at HQ" He placed the phone is his pocket and reached for his own, pressing speed dial 3 to call Danny.

"That's great!" Walker said. "You need to make sure that you process this through HPD."

"Actually," Chin started while waiting for the phone to connect, "We are going to process this through the 5-0 office, and send you a copy. With this, we are not investigating Steve's attack, but a possible drug gang in Oahu. We need to make sure they are not working out of a bigger operation. And we can take the girl..."

Before Walker could say anything Chin turn away, "Danny..."

He looked at Kono and she shrugged. She was not going to argue with her cousin, but also knew that Walker had control for this case from the start. "As soon as Steve is on his feet, he'll declare this a joint operation." She knew her boss well enough to be confident that he wouldn't take this away from Walker, "Especially if we find that a bigger operation is involved."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Walker didn't sound convinced. This elicited a chuckle from Kono and he studied her face. "What?"

"Trust me, I know my boss." She winked at him before chasing her cousin.

Her ears picked up the end of the conversation on the cell phone. "Well that's good. You'll keep us updated?...How long will he be there?... Stay in touch Brah." He ended the call and looked at Kono, a smirk on his face.

"He's ok?" They both walked towards her car.

"Yeah, he's ok cuz. Nothing to worry about! A bump on the head, a few tests..."

Kono let out a breath, "Thank god. Does Danny know anything else yet?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention anything on the phone. He sounded flustered."

"Typical Danny then..."

"They're going to meet us at the Palace in a couple of hours. We'll head back and get to work on this phone." They both climbed into the car, and headed back towards the palace.

H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Danny sat slumped in his chair, pen taping on paper. When he had arrived in his partners' room, he and Doctor Rogers were greeted with gentle snores. These snores soon changed to groans as the doctor had to wake his patient up from his nap. After a few checks Steve just dropped right off to sleep again.

It gave Danny some quiet thinking time and he thought back to what the doctor had said about the uses of Diazepam, "It can help with insomnia!". He muttered. _But it still doesn't add up. Why take it before chasing a suspect? Well... he obviously didn't mean to be there. Did he?_

He looked down at this pad and what he had written. He hit a dead end. Until he got back to the palace, and more information out of Steve, he really couldn't do anything more.

Attack in alley. 2 victims? (female a victim?)  
>Drug circle – Alioni? Steve?<br>Gang of youths, selling? Giving drugs out?  
>Diazepam? Found in Steve's system?<br>Drug in females system – unknown. Drug in needle – tbc.  
>Needle associated to attack or female? AWOL female – not checked into hospital.<br>Associated? Chin/Kono photos of gang members – awaiting ID

Getting answers to his notes would be a good start. He was confident that Chin and Kono would be able to still the video, and clear up and image on some of the gang members and the female. There was something about her... _she's more involved than it seems_. He tapped the pen again in a steady rhythm.

"mmm Danny.. Stop it.. That sound is torture" a tired voice came from the bed.

"Ah ha – I knew that your head hurt more than you were letting on!" Danny stood putting pen and paper on the bedside table and moved towards the bed placing a hand on his partners arm. "How you feeling babe?"

"ugh, ok. Tired. How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour and a half. Almost time for you to leave."

Steve smiled, "Oh good!" he dropped the smile, and looked at Danny, "Any leads on... anything?"

"Well, I still need you to fill in a few gaps for me. We think that the girl in the alley that you mentioned is part of this gang..."

"Is she ok?" Steve interrupted

"I don't know... she never checked into this hospital. Reception is ringing a few other hospitals to see if we can locate her, but with no ID, and no visual from me, we're chasing thin air. The paramedics who bought her in are off now but back in tomorrow. They've not confirmed anything yet with the HPD lead."  
>Steve looked away for a moment, before turning back to Danny. Something flashed across his features, but it was so quick Danny couldn't work out if it was anger? Panic? Worry?... Danny continued, "Walker is leading the investigation..."<p>

"Lieutenant Walker? HPD?" the question was asked with relief and recognition, almost as though Steve was glad that he had the lead.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. I had to work with him a couple of years back on a case."

"Right.." Danny tried his hardest to keep his voice level. What case? He has worked with Steve on every case, and had never met Walker. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Chin and Kono are working on the IDs of the group. We are going to meet them at the Palace and try to look through all this and track down all associates." He paused, and looked at his pad. Biting his bottom lip, he looked back to his partner. "Steve.. I need to ask.." Steve remained silent. "They found a low dose of Diazepam in your system..."

"I think that one of the groups got me with a needle..."

Danny shook his head no, but didn't approach how the drug was in his system at this time. Instead, he chased details of the situation. "How many where you chasing?"

"There was a gang of maybe 6 or 7. I saw them with a package, and witnessed a money exchange. I pulled up and asked what was going on and there was panic. One of them shouted cop and they split. I chased one of them into the alley. I tackled him to the ground. I remember he cut his arm on something on the floor." He looked at Danny, who was nodding and making notes on his pad, "He got up, pushed me down and bolted."

"But that doesn't explain the bump the back of your head, or the drugs in your system" a pause.." Or the other unsub in the alley."

"Other Unsub? Who?"

"The girl." Steve paused, and put his head between his hands, rubbing on the stubble, "She's a suspect now? She was already in the alley, unconscious."

"No Steve, she wasn't. She has been caught on camera with the other group members. And she was found with a bump on her head as well. Someone else must have been there. Someone else must have followed you into that alley. Come on McGarret, think." Danny was getting frustrated.

He couldn't help but think that Steve knew more than he was letting on. _Give him a chance Williams, he's still concussed._

"I'm sorry Danny, I don't know what to tell you."

Not knowing what else to ask or say, he just blurted out the next question. "Have you been prescribed diazepam Steve?"

"What?" Steve sat up right, wincing as he did so at the question. Is this an accusation?

"Answer the question Steve!" His voice rising. He was getting frustrated with his partner, "You know that was the drug found in your system. It wasn't injected at the crime scene. It was in your blood stream before you arrived."

Steve opened his mouth to answer... "Danny...I...".

Saved by the proverbial bell, Doctor Rogers walked into the room at that very moment, "What is with the loud voices? I hope you are not angering my patient Detective."

"Other way around" he mumbled.

"What was that?" He looked at Danny. Receiving a shake of the head he turned his attention back to Steve. "We are almost ready to set you free Commander. I am just going to do a few checks on that head of yours, shine a few lights in your eyes and then we'll get you to sign some papers."

"Easy" Steve confirmed. The doctor moved towards him and started his checks.

All the while, Danny sat and watched the exchange. _Don't think you are getting out of this so easily McGarret. I know where you work_.

Ten minutes later found Steve wondering to the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown and into his clothes. Danny had handed them over along with his other belongings. He walked to the bathroom, leaving his phone and gun on the bedside table. Doctor Rogers confirming he would be back shortly with the release papers.

Saying that he was frustrated was an understatement. Something about this whole day was not adding up. Danny felt off balance, out of the loop. He couldn't read his partner and things weren't adding up. He had always been a good judge in character and found Steve easy to read; except when he was in SEAL mode, which it seems he might be. Maybe getting Steve back to the palace would help him think straight. Somewhere he was comfortable. Frustrated he stood up and pushed the chair he was sat in with some anger.

He heard a mumbled comment through the door but he paid no attention. He just wanted to get back to the Palace – back to _his _comfort zone so his team could work all of this out.

Steve's phone buzzed twice on the side. He called through the door to Steve, and received a muffled, "I'll check it in a minute."

Danny sat on the bed, heel of his foot tapping on the floor impatiently. The phone buzzed a second time, the screen lighting up. Danny glanced at the movement.

He had no intention of looking at or paying attention to the contents of the message, but his curiosity immediately spiked as soon as he saw the words, 'You let them go McGarret' on the screen.

Hearing the bathroom lock turning, he picked up the phone and held it out for Steve as he exited the bathroom.  
>"What?" Steve asked looking at the shorter man confused.<p>

"You've got some explaining to do," he shoved the phone into his partners hand, and turned to walk out the room angrily, stopping only to point a finger at Steve indicating him to follow as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

Danny drove out the lot of the hospital with waves of anger radiating off his body. For once he was behind the wheel of his own car with his partner alongside him in the passenger seat. For a brief moment he wished it was the other way around. He wanted nothing more than to slap his partner silly and demand an explination for the situation.

"Danny..."

"Don't!" the words flew from his mouth tainted with anger, "Not now Steve. Just give me 5 to sum things up here. OK? I am thinking... no scratch that... I don't know what to think... I'm not thinking straight and I'm not even the one with the damn concussion."

Danny's voice had gotten louder as the words flowed from his mouth, and it was all Steve could do not to wince and retreat into himself and it certainly was not helping his concussion. He wanted Danny to understand his position, but there would be no getting through to him at this stage. Knowing better than to try and speak back to his partner, he sat in silence. Danny's heavy breathing replaced his words.

The silence was interrupted by a phone call on Danny's cell. Pulling the phone to his ear he demanded "What?". It was harsh, but assuming it would be Chin or Kono he knew he could apologise later. Instead he was greeted by the little voice of his 8 year older daughter.

_"Danno? Are you mad at me for ringing?"_

His demeanour changed immediately, the love for his little girl flowing out. He was thankful for the change in atmosphere. "Hello monkey. No, no of course not. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just having a tough day. I'll give you three guesses why... you'll only need one!"

_"Uncle Steve"_statement, not question.

"Exactly monkey, Uncle Steve." Danny threw a glance at his partner before putting his eyes back on the road, "Now how did you know that? You could be a detective!"

A giggle came down the phone, _"Silly! It's easy! You always say Steve is giving you grey hairs"._

Steve was able to hear Grace's voice, and he snickered a little. This earned him another glare from his partner. "You know Gracie, your right. You don't need to be a detective to know that. You just need to know Steve and his antics." He breathed heavily, "Why are you calling anyway sweetheart?"

_"Well I was speaking to a girl called Jenny at school, and she said that there was this really great place to go in the hills and you could see all of Oahu, and lots of wildlife. I wanted to ask if we could do that this weekend Daddy."_

"That sounds great Gracie. We'll have to do a little bit of research though so we can find it!"

_"Well, yeah! But if Uncle Steve came, he will know_." Another glance to the side.

"Yes, well. If I make it through today with him, I will ask him! How does that sound?"

_"Thanks daddy! I'm excited! I will look on my computer to see what I can find, and you can ask Uncle Steve!"_

"OK. That sounds great Gracie. Listen, Monkey, Danno loves you very much, but I have to go."

_"Ok Daddy. I love you too."_

The call disconnected.

Steve was still grinning from the passenger seat, but that soon changed as the call ended. The stale atmosphere was back. "Don't think just because my little girl loves you, that you're in _my_good books".

Steve shook his head seriously. He understood why Danny was so angry. One text message had added to the confusion to a situation he already didn't understand. His outlook on a case, which technically hadn't even opened yet, had been changed.

They rounded a corner and the Palace was in sight. As he was turning into the parking lot, he looked at Steve. "Now... talk to me. Honestly!"  
>_<p>

Kono and Chin looked up from the console they were working from. Raised voices were coming through the glass doors to the palace.

"Uh-Oh" Chin said, staring at the door. "This doesn't sound good!"

Kono stepped to her cousins side, also to look at the door and saw her bosses coming up the stairs. Danny's hands waiving around expressing his anger, and Steve's hand still, by the side of his body, his face expressing how he felt.

Each man put their hands on a glass door, and pushed, hard. Had the doors not had pressure points to stop the doors slamming again the walls, Kono was convinced the glass would have smashed from the force.

The presence of the two cousins did not stop the partners from arguing.

"Because, Danny! I have to be careful who I talk to!"

"WHAT?" He exploded, "It's me!" He pointed his fingers sharply towards himself, "ME, Steven! What am I going to do, eh? Run to the Alioni and tell them your plans?"

Kono and Chin looked at each other quizzically, intrigued to find out what was happened. Danny gave them a sharp warning look, while Steve gave them an apologetic one. They moved passed and walked into his office. Steve held the door open for Danny, who ducked under his arm into the office.

"Danny, I don't mean you!" He sighed heavily, letting go of the door, running his hands through his hair, "Look! I was going to tell you everything! "

"Well, took your dam time about it didn't you? 2 dam years almost..."

"Danny will you just..."

"Just what? Shut up? Keep my nose out?"

"Just stop being so god dam irrational. This isn't about you..." the second the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. He looked up to the ceiling frustrated! He wanted to explain, rationally, that he was going to bring Danny into the picture, the timing just hadn't been right!

"Oh, I'm sorry? Irrational? Me?" He gestured to himself again, before clasping his hands together, "I'll tell you what _partner! _You try finding someone you work with day in, day out unconscious in an alley, with a million and one bits of so called evidence which just doesn't match up. And THEN..." he looked out the window knowing that the cousins, although looking like they were hard at work, were listening, "I find out that my partner, my best friend, my _brother _has been involved in bringing down a drug ring. ALONE! His _team _know nothing about it. Lying to me..."

"not lying..."Steve mumbled whilst Danny continue to talk.

"...from the start! How would you react? Hey?" He poked Steve in the chest! "That's rhetorical. Don't answer that! Don't say anything!"

"Look Danny... I'm sorry... I'm telling you now."

"You know what... no... Forget it. I'm not even in the mood to talk to you." Danny headed towards the glass door of Steves office, and pushed it open before turning back to Steve, "I'll be in back in 10 minutes. I... I need to clear my head. Then you and I, are going to sit down rationally and speak about this, ok?"

"Alright," Steve held his hand up in surrender. He knew there was no point in arguing with the blonde when he was frustrated. "I really am sorry, Danny."

"I know." Was the quiet response he received as he left the office.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he stepped into the main office, where Chin and Kono were no longer hiding their concern and interest in the conversation.

"Is that true, boss? You're on an undercover op?"

"No, Kono. I'm not on the op, but I am involved. Can we wait till Danny is back? So I can explain it all to you then?"

Knowing better than to answer back, she nodded. Steve took the opportunity to speak to the cousins about the afternoon, and what the doctors at the hospital had said. He told them about the drug in his system unaware of how it got there, and briefly what he remembered about the afternoon. "Danny mentioned that you might have found something?"

Kono nodded and gestured the screens. Steve turned to see video footage and several bits of information scattered across the hi-tech consoles and waited for Kono to talk.

"Chin got these videos off a phone. A group of kids happened to be in the location at the right time. Although they claimed to see nothing, the phone picked up a few things." Three stills came up on screen. "I have isolated these particular images as each should show us faces of people involved. Charlie is helping me clean this up so I can work on getting an ID." Steve nodded.

Chin took over, "We have three shots here. The first," he brushed his hand over the console that stood about 2 and half feet tall in the middle of the main office, and an image appeared on one of the main screens on the wall. Steve walked towards it to get a closer look, "Is the gang prior to being split. We can see your car in the back ground. 5 males, and 1 female."

Another brush of his hand on the console, "The second image. Your moving towards the group as they are exchanging something..."

This time Kono continued, "Charlie is going to help me clear the noise out of this image, and we will see if we can identify anything on, or in, the package." With a sweep of her hand she pulled the last image up on screen, "And finally we have the group splitting. We have clearer visual of these two," she pointed at the screen, "who we couldn't see before. I'm hoping that we can identify at least 4 out of the 5 males.."

"You're going to pass all this over to Walker at HPD?" Steve asked, receiving a grin from Kono and a grimace from Chin.

"Yeah boss. Already on it!" She nudged her cousin with her elbow. Steve let a smirk settle on his face guessing that she had just won some sort of bet.

"Ok. Great, well done. This is a good start." Steve walked past all three screens studying the images closely, "So can we get anything else from this while we are looking?"

Hearing the main doors swing open, Steve glanced to see Danny walking back into the office. Obviously having heard Steve's final comment, he suggested. "Why don't we sit down and you tell us what's happening? This way, we can make sure as a _team _that we are looking for the right bits of information."

Steve walked towards his partner and patted him on the back. "Sorry Danny", his whispered. He could feel that the tension had slipped from Danny. His 10 minute break had done him well.

He gestured for his team to walk into his office. Danny moved in last, smiling up at Steve as he passed. He knew his anger could get the better of him, and now that it was out of his system he would listen to Steve's explanations; sensibly. He knew that Steve couldn't freely tell this information to his team in the past, but he could now and that was what counted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

Steve typed a few things onto his lap top, and pulled out some paper files from his desk drawer.

Kono shifted uncomfortably on the chair facing her boss, with Chin sat to the left of her. Danny as usual was pacing the room. This time there was no anger rolling off him, just impatience. He might finally get an insight into what Steve was doing.

"Danny, please... sit down. You'll walk a hole in the floor."

Danny didn't respond verbally, but moved to sit on the side of the desk so that he had a clear view of the laptop and the files. He put his note pad from earlier on the table, so that he could add notes if needed.

Steve looked at his colleagues, unsure where to start. _The full version, the short version_? He figured he would just go for it, and they could ask questions as and when.

"The Alioni Drug ring." He found the relevant file on his desk and pushed it towards the cousins. He didn't expect them to read it now, but it was always good to have some documentation to back up a story. "They have been running for the last 10 years, but we have never been able to get hold of them. Their main hub started in New York. They're good! They kept the drug market alive, and NYPD were not able to pin them."

"Why have I never heard of them?" Danny asked finding it unusual that he worked in Jersey but knew nothing of the gang.

"They were called the GS on the streets! We only called them Alioni as that is how they are _now _known" He glanced at Danny to see him nod and snigger in recognition to the name GS. The snigger earned a look from all three of them.

"The GS... The Good Stuff... how cliché for drug gang." The other three laughed lightly appreciating the humour, knowing that not much more would follow before it got serious.

Steve continued, "After some shifting in power, they left New York and moved to the opposite coast. Settling in San Francisco, eventually branching out to Los Angeles, and more recently travelling out to the islands of Hawaii. They are big. They have a power in all the key ports, and it would seem a chain of dirty cops attached to them. Every time the local PD has gotten close to making a bust, something has gone wrong. They've been tipped off somehow!"

Chin, who was flicking through the papers of the Alioni Drug ring looked up at Steve, "Says here that they have been in Hawaii for a year and a half."

Steve nodded, and answered the unasked question, "Gov. Jameson was working with Los Angeles PD and made me aware of the situation just short of two years ago. Then we had evidence that they were working out here. When Gov. Dennings came in, he wanted more action. The 'lightly lightly' approach wasn't working. He got me more involved. That was, well... 4 or 5 months ago."

"So what's your role."

"I'm one of a handful of people who know the undercover agent working in the group. You know that if I could tell you I would?" The trio nodded. "My job is to work with him and the others who know about him. But... meetings are... difficult to arrange."

Kono spoke this time, "Arrests, petty thefts... anything that lets you bring him in but not hold him?"

"Exactly. An interrogation with a difference."

"What about Walker? When I mentioned his name to you in the hospital, you seemed relieved that he had lead. He's involved?"

"Yes. He is one of the others that are involved in the case. He has been chasing the group since San Francisco; hence why he is here. I hoped he picked up the call today, as it is associated to the gang. We know that there is a leak somewhere, but we haven't be able to plug it. In the past couple of weeks, I've been trying to review our undercover. I think that he might be the leak, But there is another angle I want to look at..."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well since we think that the leak is coming from inside the gang, we have to look at the members and in turn who they are speaking with... arrests that have been made. It seems that false information is being passed on somewhere. Little drug deals taking attention away from the bigger shipments."

Three more questioning looks. "Word is there is a big shift of 'property' happening this weekend and we don't want it to slip through our hands. We need to get heavy on them, now!"

"You think its inside? I mean it makes sense, but who?" Kono looked at Chin and Danny to see if they understood.

"The girl..." Danny sighed.  
>The look on Steve's face in the hospital was anger. Was she was preventing the busts? Had she tried to in the alley? "but how would she...?"<p>

Steve pressed a few keys on the computer and a picture appeared with a profile of a young lady. Long brown hair that fell into curls, and brown eyes that had a lot of depth to them. A beauty that now was lost. After giving Danny the chance to see the picture, he spun the computer around to face the cousins. Opening his mouth to identify the girl, he was beaten to the mark by Danny.

"Margaret Elliot..." Danny spat, walking to stand behind the cousins. Steve looked at his partner in confusion.

"You know her?"

Danny's right hand rolled into a fist and this didn't go unnoticed by Steve. He took a deep breath before talking, "One of the disappointing elements of New Jersey PD! And the American society!" His hands moved over his mouth, as he sighed again. "I trained her. Well, partially trained. I can't take all the credit for how she turned out!"

Steve grimaced in sympathy, he knew the past of this girl from the files. Danny seemingly had first hand association with her. Making a mental note to find out why he did not know how Danny had been involved all those years ago, he glanced down at Chin and Kono who sat silent, but confused.

He continued Danny's explanation, "Margaret Elliot, 27 years old. Navy reservist from the age of 16. Perfect service record,while deployed. The day she turned 21, her application went in for the New Jersey Police."

"Weehawken." Danny said with a bitter tone to his voice.

_Well there's the association,_Steve thought. He continued, "After her 28 weeks at the academy, she graduated top of her class and was placed. After a year in New Jersey she moved to New York and transferred to the NYPD..."

"She was fresh faced and ready for anything." Danny laughed lightly before turning serious, "Anything she wanted to put her mind to, she could do. Very smart girl!" Danny looked towards Steve, and Steve nodded for him to continue, knowing that he was telling the right story. "Last I heard, an NYPD Captain had recognised her success and offered her a fast track chance to progress in the force. They put her on an undercover case."

"With the Alioni?" Chin guessed.

"Exactly! About 4 months before they moved out of New York."

Steve took over again now. "She got in pretty deep, and her informants weren't there for her when she needed them. She had no get out. So, trying to fend for herself and not lose her cover, she got into drugs."

"Well if it was done in the act of undercover...?" Kono questioned innocently.

A guttural laugh erupted from Danny, "One hell of a show she put on..." he looked apologetically at Kono knowing she was just enquiring, "Sorry babe."

Steve put his hand on his laptop and tapped a button. The image changed to a dead police officer, "She supposedly shot and killed an NYPD officer a point blank range. Caused a serious head wound to another. While he was able to remember the events could not directly identify her as the killer."

"Yet you believe she did it?"

"She did it. Her prints were all over the gun. GSR on her clothing when they took her in for questioning..." Danny again. Steve put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Someone else confessed and she was released. There were no eye witnesses just a stack of suggestive evidence."

"Easy as that? But surely suggested evidence...?" Kono questioned again.

"There were two sets of prints; this other girl had GSR on her clothing too. All the other evidence... well it wasn't substantial enough once they had a confession."

"She left New York shortly after that. She re-surfaced when she attacked a police officer in San Francisco, was arrested for breaking and entering, amongst other things. Moved to LA, similar track record. And now..."

"Hawaii!" Chin finished. He paused, placing the file onto Steve's desk, and putting his hands on his knees, "So she has been in this for... 5 years?"

Kono nodded in agreement, "She's been in every location. She has to have associations with dirty cops and others in the group!"

"My understanding is that she is close to the second 'in command' of the group. Which means she will know everything that takes place! When, where...".

"Each drug circle in separate locations tends to have a 'first' and a 'second'. The 2nd is the face of the gang in that particular area. Anything that might go wrong does not affect the first, and he can just put someone else in plain sight." Danny explained more to Kono so that she understood.

Nodding, she asked, "Do we have any idea who's behind it all?"

"None," Steve answered, "and unless we can get in there, we never will." He paused, "We need to look outside the box here. We need to get into every profile of people involved in this operation; mainland and Hawaii."

The three officers nodded in agreement, knowing that their workload had just doubled dramatically. Danny looked at Steve again, "What about that text message? Who sent that?"

"I don't know!"

Danny raised his eyebrow at Steve, "What?"

Kono's phone rang, and she excused herself to answer it, "Charlie, yeah, what have you got?"

Steve bit his lip and nodded encouragingly, "Looks like Charlie might have been able to pull something, so we will have some photos to look at."

"Can we just rewind a minute please?" Danny's hands flew out in front of him as if he was stopping traffic. "Lets just go back to this afternoon! You? alley? drugged? Girl... missing? Text from an anonymous source? "

"Look, I find this as strange as you. I have the numbers of all those involved on file. I don't know who sent it. I don't know why Elliot was in the alley! Or why she was slumped when I chased that boy down there. I don't know how she got there. I recognised her from the pictures, which is why I was asking you about her in the hospital Danny. I hoped that someone had got her... alive and arrested her. She'd give us all the answers."

"Well, we don't know if she is alive or dead! She never got admitted to that hospital. I am waiting on a call from Queens, but that's not likely to reach me till tomorrow morning." He unconsciously looked at his watched, noting that it was 9pm. "You think someone on the inside helped her?"

Steve nodded, "I want a list of every cop, CSI and paramedic that was there today."

Danny nodded, scribbling it on his pad, "What about the drugs in your system Steve?"

"I don't know that either."

"Well who did you meet with? Who were you with prior to going to that alley?"

"No one. I was alone since you left after watching the football last night Danny! Went to sleep, woke up this morning, went for a swim... ate breakfast, came to the office... nothing different."

"Routine..." Chin said

"Excuse me?"

"Someone is watching your routine Steve. Whoever they are, whatever their involvement, good cop or bad cop... They're putting you in the firing line! How else would they have your number? How else would a drug get in your system? Someone is watching you as closely as you are watching them."

"Well hang on, we don't know that..."

Danny pointed at Chin, his hands and face agreeing with his statement, "Chin could be right. Right now, there's no other explanation."  
>Steve nodded frustrated.. he always changed his routine, and knew better as a SEAL. However, apart from a change in times, he morning swim always happened.<p>

Kono came back into the room. "Charlie has almost cleared up the images. He said he will have them to us by tomorrow morning. Danny a call just came through to your office as well I picked it up. A follow up from your enquiries with the hospital. A girl with a head wound checked into a street clinic earlier today. She was very disoriented, symptoms of concussion and drug abuse. She claimed she hadn't taken anything, and proceeded to hit the nurses on call. She was kicked out with no treatment"

"Did they get an ID? Or a name?"

"She identified herself as 'Elliot'. Matches our description."

"We have to find her."

"Listen, one more night isn't going make any difference. Its 9:15. Head home, have an early night, I want you back here by 8am. Early start."

The cousins nodded at their boss and Danny and wished them good night.

"I'm coming back with you Steve. I feel like a beer anyway, and your couch is comfier than my apartment." Steve grinned, glad that Danny was ready to forgive him. "And, if someone is putting you in the firing line, I am going to be there to help take them down."

They stepped out into the hallway, turning the lights off.

_Ah, the ulterior motive._"Thanks buddy."

Steve grabbed Danny's shoulders ushering the shorter detective out through the double doors. As they reached the top of the stairwell, all his senses were overwhelmed and pained at once. A loud bang and a bright light exploded around him. He was disoriented, his hearing muted and all he could hear was the thump of his heartbeat. He stumbled to grab the banister of the stairs to help with his balance, having lost the feeling of Danny under his hands. He heard breaking glass, and a gunshot.

He attempted to shout out for his partner, but was aware nothing came out of his mouth. Something made contact with his head, and he fell against the wall. Then nothing as everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

Steve coughed slightly as he came too, struggling to understand why he was on the floor against the wall. Thoughts came flooding back to him and he opened his eyes. A few bits of light coming through the windows in the stairwell helped him get his bearings. He was thankful for the late light that summer nights allowed. His head hurt, _again, _and he moved his hand to the base of his skull. As suspected he felt the warmth of fresh blood on his hand. Dropping his hand back to his waist, he made to pull his gun out.

He looked around for Danny, and couldn't see him in his immediate visual vicinity. Fear spiking, he slowly pushed himself up, staying close to the wall; to stay hidden and to help keep his balance. He leveled his gun, and shuffled towards the doors of his office. Something cracked under his feet, and he looked down to see shards of glass shining. Changing his stance to spread his weight in an effort to stop the noise, he moved closer to where the double doors to the office where. He let his head peak quickly around the corner to see if he could spot anyone. As he suspected the glass doors where now on the floor.

Heart thumping, he turned to look around the doors again, he eyes resting on the first figure that he saw. It was Danny lying face down on the floor a mere 5 feet from him. He wanted nothing more than to go straight to his partner but he didn't know what he was dealing with and he didn't want to attract further attention to his partner.

Running past the doorway to the opposite wall, he allowed himself to view further into his room. He made out three figures in his office, searching through files; each with their backs to him. _What could they be looking for? _

Keeping himself low, he moved towards his partner. He reached out and placed two fingers on his partners neck. Sighing as he felt a strong pulse beneath his finger tips. He glanced at his partner body and noticed a steady flow of red near his partners hairline running toward his eye, matting his now messy hair to his face. He left arm was also bleeding where steve noticed a little bit of glass.

He was met with a groan, as Danny shifted under his hands.  
>"Stay still Danny," he whispered, "We've got three suspects in my office... I don't want to attract their attention."<p>

Danny didn't say anything, but was clearly concious enough to hear his partners command, as he stopped moving. He let his eyes open slightly and settle on Steve's body, "Pass me my gun!" he hissed.

Steve unhooked Danny's gun from his waist belt, and placed it in his right hand that was laid out in front of him. He looked Danny in the eye and nodded; an unspoken agreement between them. This was one of the advantages of knowing someone so well. "OK?" Steve questioned.

Upon receiving a nod for confirmation, they moved into action. Danny reached out with his bloody arm and grabbed Steve's offered hand, hauling himself to his feet. When Steve was happy that his partner was balanced, he let go of his wrist. They both trained their guns in front of them, moving towards his office!

"FREEZE!" Steve shouted.

The three vigilantes in the office stopped suddenly and turned their heads towards the pair. Danny immediately recognised the girl as Margaret Elliot. The two boys where yet to be identified but he recognised their faces off the stills that Kono had isolated.  
>Danny and Elliot looked at each other for what could only be a few seconds. A hollow smile flickered onto her face, years of recognition coming to her, she tilted her head briefly before the two boys to the side of her started to move.<p>

"We've got to get out of here" one of them said. He was nervous! Dark hair, native to the Hawaiian islands, short in stature. He pulled a gun out of his red jacket and waved it at the glass in Steve's direction. Realising he was cornered he shouted out to the other two, "Was there any files?"

The other boy, taller than the the first, shook his head. He too had his gun trained on Danny and Steve.

Not taking their eyes of the trio, the two members of 5-0 edged forward, "What do you want?" Steve shouted.

The first boy answered, "Just clearing up a few loose ends, McGarret" the boy spat out. _  
><em>  
><em>How does he know my name? <em>"What lose ends? What are you talking about?"

"We don't have time for this." Elliot started moving towards the door. As she passed the desk, Steve noticed her drop a piece of paper on the surface, whatever it was obviously was not worth keeping.

"Where do you think you are going to go, Elliot?" Danny shouted, "You've got two officers with guns trained on you."

A small laugh escaped her lips, all the while moving forward to the doors. She put her right hand in her pocket, "Come on boys. We have to go now." She opened the door with her free hand and held it for the two boys.

Steve would have laughed at her calmness had it not been for the situation. He saw Danny waiver out the corner of his eye and then regain his balance. He was staying strong for the fight he knew was coming.

"Go, get out..."

"Mags... we're caught. We can't get out!" The shorter of the boys said recognising that the way to the door was blocked. He lowered his gun! Steve moved towards him and cuffed him around one wrist, and cuffed the other to the door handle of his office. All the while, Danny had his gun trained on Elliot and the other boy. Steve moved back around to face the two, gun levelled again!

"Give it up. Help yourself, we can offer you a deal!" Steve stated.

Elliot sniggered again, "Not this time McGarret! I don't think anyone would accept a deal for me" she looked across at Danny, "Always come prepared. Isn't that what you taught me Williams?"

Danny stared, "If only you remember everything you learnt. You wouldn't be in this position now!"

"You think this was my choice Williams? To live like this? NO! The police let me down, you didn't help when i needed it. This is your fault!" Her free hand pointed at the two officers. Steve tensed. It was clear she blamed the police for her position, which gave her plenty of ammo fight against them and provide false information.

"Elliot, you don't have to..."

The sentence was never finished. Steve watched as she pulled her hand out of her pocket, another flashbang was in her hand, but this time they had a bit of warning to try and prepare.

"Danny down." Steve hollered as the pin was pulled and it dropped to the floor. They both dropped to the floor, closing their eyes and covering their ears. Although slightly more prepared their senses were again assaulted/ Steve felt himself fall to the floor in disorientation and heard his partner land next to him. 10 seconds of confusion was enough for Elliot to make her escape. As she went, she moved passed Steve and whispered in his ear, "always be prepared!"

She made her escape.

"Danny?" Steve sat up and stared ahead trying to get the world to level again.

"Steve? Danny?" That was Chin's voice. Steve thanked them for the timing. They must have caught Elliot on the way out. "Kono, call 911."

Steve saw the outline of Chin move to his left, where he knew that Danny had been standing. Blinking again, the image of Kono wavered in his vision, "Boss, you ok?"

"yeah, yeah I'm good. Hows danny?"

"I'm OK Steven! Just a little cut up." He paused, and then asked the question to which Steve wanted to know the answer, "Did you get her?"

"Who?" Chin questioned

"Elliot!"

"She was here?" Kono asked this time from across the room checking on the boy that Steve had cuffed to the door. Over on the other side of the room, HPD were securing the second Hawaiian boy. Danny nodded at the female officer confirming her question, "No." She answered, "We've only these two."

_How the hell did they not pass her on the stairs?_

Steve started pushing himself to his feet, looking around the room. The flashbang had caused no damaged, _other than to my senses,_but his office was upside down from the handy work of the three assailants. He would have to start looking through what they had touched and moved. Though he was confident that nothing had been taken.

He moved towards Danny and knelt beside him, "You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just decided to break my fall on of glass!"

"What about your head?" Danny raised an eyebrow and moved his hand to his face, pulling away with some blood.

"Oh!" he said. "I think one of them hit me as they moved past me? What about _your _head?"

Steve chuckled lightly patting Danny on his back as he stood. _He'll be fine! _He turned towards his office and pushed the door open. He glanced at his desk, files upside down. Moving nearer he saw that the piece of paper that Elliot had dropped on the desk held a handwriting he didn't recognise. That wasn't here before. As he went to pick it up, he heard his name being called.

"McGarret!"

He stuffed the letter into his pocket making a mental note to read that later, and exited the office. He held his hand out to the approaching officer, "Walker!" He smiled, "Welcome to 5-0!"

Walker laughed lightly, "I expected it to be a bit more organised." He joked pointing towards Steve's office, "What happened?"

Steve recalled the events of the evening, up to the moment of the first flashbang and filling in the gaps up until the second. "She was prepared. She was never going to get caught! It was her plan all along!"

"Well it is a good thing that she isn't so loyal to her boys here as she is to her boyfriend." Walker said pointing at the boys HPD had.

"Her boyfriend?" Danny spoke up from the floor where Chin holding a cloth to his arm to staunch the bleeding waiting for the medics to arrive.

"Yeah, the second of the ring. We think that they are very close to each other..."

"And it would explain why she has travelled with the group so much." Steve answered. He looked at Danny and the cousins before turning back to Walker. "Listen, can we leave the office for you to process? We were all about to head off and get some much needed sleep. We'll be back in early tomorrow."

"Of course, I will let you know what I find!"

"Thanks Walker." He moved towards Danny, "Can you stand? We can wait for the medics downstairs."

"Can I stand? Yes, of course I can Steven. Its my arm, not my leg."

"You've lost a bit of blood..."

"Yeah, well you have lost several brain cells today the amount you have been hit. Come on you oaf, help me up!" Chin stepped to one side smiling at the exchange between the two friends.

"Good thing I forgot my phone and had to come back. We would have had no idea this was happening until it was too late."

"Yeah.." Steve agreed steadying Danny at his side. He unconsciously tapped his pocket to make sure he could feel the letter in there, and then proceeded to walk Danny into the stairwell and down the stairs. On his way out, he glanced up at the security camera that covered the hall way, noticing that it had been shot out. _That would explain the gunshot. _He thought.

He turned his head and called back to Kono, "We need to get what video we have off that camera... if any. I want to know if anyone else was involved. And I want those two boys in the interrogation room by 9am tomorrow." The latter part was shouted so that Walker heard that command as well.

He saw Kono nod and Walker raise his hand in acknowledgement, before he turned his eyes back to his partner.

"Come on Danny... lets get that arm looked at, and then head back to mine, yeah?"

Danny mumbled his agreement, as the two went down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

**I don't know Hawaii, and the locations, so please forgive me for choosing a location and using it for how i want. Hope you enjoy this. Another couple of chapters to go, so I have to start cleaning up loose ends. This one is starting to bring everything into perspective. Hopefully! Enjoy!**

Steve leaned heavily on his kitchen worktop his head resting in hands. He glanced up to look at the clock on the wall, pulling his eyes away from the paper that he had found at HQ. 11:45pm. So much for the early night.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He unconsciously touched the bandage on the back of his head, wincing slightly at the pain it caused.

"You ok babe?"

Steve turned to see Danny walking into the kitchen. He had changed from his work pants and shirt, and was now wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He glanced at the clean white bandage on his lower arm, and the butterfly strip that covered the cut in his hairline. He was wearing a thin smile attempting to show Steve that he was ok, but Steve saw through this and recognised how tired his partner was.

Although they got out of the attack on the office relatively unscathed, Steve was concerned for his partners wellbeing. He had put him in this firing line and the last thing he wanted to do was put his partner, his _friend_, in danger.

Steve smiled up at Danny and answered his question with a nod and a yawn, "Yeah, I am just looking at this." He pointed to the worktop. Danny moved over, curiosity at what his partner was indicating.

On the desk he saw a letter hand written in a scrawl that he knew was not his partners, "What is it?" He asked, picking up the letter.

Although Danny was now reading the information it contained, he summarised it for him. "It's a note from Elliot. She wants me to meet her at the Southeast Loch, on the corner of Waterfront and Clark Street."

Danny was silent for a moment, finishing the letter before speaking, "You believe any of this? You going to go?"

Steve shrugged, "If nothing else, it gives me the chance to talk to her?"

Danny looked sceptical, "And you're just going to go? Alone? She's a cop killer Steve... none of this," he indicated the letter with a wave of his hand, "adds up."

"I know.."

"Also, you know that's very close to the docklands? What's to say it's not a trap? These people know, somehow, that you are watching their movement. Why would she..."

"Danny, I know it's a risk. But if I don't go, we might miss out on a massive opportunity." He stood up and walked to his fridge pulling out two beers. He offered one to Danny, who nodded. Closing the fridge and popping the top off the bottles, he placed them on the counter before he continued, "She says in the letter that she has some information about a drop. This could be a break for us."

"Or it could be that she wants to get you off their backs. You, and Walker and whoever else is involved."

"Or it could be a genuine meet." he sighed, "What if she really is working undercover?"

"Yeah, well I don't believe it for a second. You don't assault innocent civilians, kill cops and throw flash bangs in federal offices if you are working undercover!"

"You do if you are making sure anyone watching you is not suspicious."

Danny sniggered, "Sorry Steve. I just don't take it."

"Well, you knew her. Is she capable of such deception?"

"Yes , Steven. I _knew_ her." He emphasised the word to indicate that it was in the past, "6 years ago. I trained her when she was 21 years old; spent a year being her partner before she moved to the NYPD. Stayed in touch with her for a year after that too while she worked in New York."  
>Steve nodded, suddenly seeing why Danny was so angry at this girl, "And then that was it. Silence, I heard nothing from her. Next time she popped up was when she has just turned 24, having killed a police officer. In fact, I think it was the very police officer that she was partnered with when she first moved New York. So, yes, Steven, I think she is capable of such deception; just not the good kind!"<p>

Steve looked at his partner, sympathy in his eyes. He trusted his partners' judgement of character. When his ex-partner was killed and accused of being a dirty cop, he cleared his name because he believed that he was innocent. When he first met Nick, Steve's old buddy from the SEALs, he knew that something didn't sit right with him. _But he has visual reason not to trust this girl. Hell, so do I. _He sighed again.

Taking a long sip of his beer, he mulled a few thoughts about in his head. He would be back at the office in about 8 hours to clean up, and see what breaks Charlie and Kono had on the ID of the kids in the images. Walker was brining the two youths to the interrogation office so that he could speak with them. He looked back down at the letter. Elliot wanted to meet at 10:30. That gave him enough time to speak to the boys, and get to the docks.

Danny could see his partner thinking and weighing up the options. "At least let me come with you?"

"No, Danny. If I go, I will go as she instructed. Alone."

"Do you have a death wish?" Steve stared his partner, "Seriously? Do you? You have already been knocked out twice today and attacked with flash-bangs. Seemingly all by her." Venom coated Dannys words.

"I'm going to have to take that risk."

"Are you going to tell Walker? Or the Governor? Or anyone else involved in this... _mess_?"

"Not until I have met with her. I want to see what she has to say. Then I will speak with Walker and we will arrange a meeting with our UC."

Danny dropped his head, chin nearly on chest shaking it in disappointment. He knew why his partner wanted to go to this meet, and he knew that nothing he said would change his mind. He just didn't trust the circumstances. "I know I won't change your mind Steve, but... why now? Why, after all this time in Hawaii is she coming to you now?"

"We'll find out."

Both men finished their beers in silence. Danny muttered his good night making his way to the sofa. It didn't go unnoticed to Steve that Danny's gun was within arm's reach on the lamp table next to him. Turning off the lights, he moved through the living room and up the stairs for his bedroom.

It was already early hours of Wednesday morning, and he knew when he woke up that he would have a long day ahead of him. He dropped the letter on his bedside table, next to his gun and settled into bed. Angling his head so that he would not disturb the bandage, he closed his eyes and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**H50**H50** H50**H50**H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50****

"You're honestly going to deny all of this?" Steve was walking circles around the short Hawaiian boy who was sat in a chair centre of interrogation. After 45 minutes in the room, all they had established was that his name was Pe, he was 17 years old and that he was 'not associated with the Alioni'. Or so he said. When he was questioned about what he was doing in the office, and why he was with two other known members of the gang, he denied everything. "We saw you, you can't deny it! You had two officers at gun point. And you just expect to say it wasn't me?" A laugh escaped Steve.

The boys demeanour had remained nervous throughout the whole interrogation. He stared at the floor the whole way through, while every now and then glancing up at Steve and across to Walker who stood at the back of the room, and back down to the floor.

Walker spoke up, "Look, whoever your afraid of, they won't get you in here. So instead of staying silent, you will help yourself a lot more if you just talk."

The boy shifted nervously, his handcuffed hands shaking in his lap, "It doesn't matter. In here, out there...? We have people everywhere, so I am not safe. I won't say anything anyway. Get me a lawyer!"

Steve threw his hands into the air frustrated, "You think having a lawyer will help you? Keep you safe? You're mistaken!" Steve tried a different approach. "Look, we know that there is something big going down this weekend." The statement was partial truth. He would determine when and where later this morning _if _Elliot was going to provide further information. But he assumed that something would be happening soon. Why else would Elliot want to meet?

Walker looked at Steve with a questioning look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Steve held up his hand to silence him before turning his attention back to Pe. "And let me tell you, we are going to storm that dockyard, and a lot of people will be hurt. I can keep you away from that. You just have to help us, fill in a few gaps..."

Pe looked up again at Walker, and then to Steve his hands in his lap shaking more, The heels of his feet tapping against the floor. He bit his lip before he answered, "I... I don't know... I can't.."

Walker spoke up, "Listen, why don't you just think about it." Steve glared at the man for interrupting, but allowed him to continue. "You can think about it while we lock you up in the room with your boy there," He pointed through the wall indicating the second Hawaiian they had arrested, "and we tell him that you've told us everything. He'll want to know what you told. Eventually he'll beat it out of you and we'll be listening."

_Nice! _Steve thought.

This caused the boy to panic further, looking at Walker as though he was unsure whether to believe his threat. To back up the action, Walker indicated for Steve to pass him the handcuff keys. Willing to play along, he moved towards Walker and handed him the keys. Walker in turn knelt down to un-do the cuffs from his front, and replace behind his back.

"...OK, OK! I'll help! Don't put me in there with him!"

He was obviously scared of the rest of the gang. At the age of 17, being roped into something like that it is difficult to stand up for yourself.

Grinning up at Steve, Walker paused in his actions. "Good."

Steve glanced at his watch, noting that it was almost 10. He motioned Walker to the side of the room, "Listen, I have to go, but I am going to send Chin Ho in to witness the interrogation, OK?"

Walker nodded. As Steve turned he grabbed his arm, "You really know about an exchange shipment taking place?"

"No," Steve grinned, "Not yet anyway! I'm going to meet an... Informant who might be able to give me some more information."

Walker nodded, a sparkle appearing in his eyes. Steve recognised it as the hope to finally bring down this group and Steve knew this feeling all too well.  
>Walker literally pushed Steve, "Well, good! Go...Go! I'll let you know the results from this. Make sure you do the same."<p>

Steve patted the older man on the back and left interrogation.

**H50**H50** H50**H50**H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50****

The roads in around the Loch were deserted! Steve had parked his truck further up the road to avoid attracting any unneeded attention. If this was a trap, he wasn't going to announce himself in style.

He walked to the corner where Waterfront met Clark Street and waited as the letter instructed. After a few minutes, he heard glass smashing a little further down Clark Street. Pulling his gun and levelling it, he slowly made his way down the thin street. Both sides were lined with crates, and old containers but it looked abandoned. Waterfront street had a warehouse on the corner, and he assumed that all these contents had come from or would eventually be going to there.

He heard another glass smash ahead and to the left. He shuffled forward and moved between a small space where two isles of crates met. Pushing himself against the crate to give himself the advantage, he peaked around the corner.

He saw a figure in a sweater, hood up and with a glass bottle in their hand. Broken glass littered the floor beside them.

He stepped around the crate cautiously. "Elliot?"

She spun around, jumping at the sound of her name "Did you come alone?" She questioned peering over Steve's shoulder while pulling her hood down.

Keeping his gun trained on her, he responded with a nod, "As promised."

He took in her appearance. He noticed a untended cut above her left eye, and a bruise on her cheek; looking worse due to her pale skin. Her brown hair from the photo he had seen was swept up into a greasy pony tale, a few stands falling forward.

She chuckled, "you don't have to point that thing at me." She dropped the bottle and raised her hands to demonstrate to Steve that she was clean. "They were just to get your attention".

He lowered his gun slightly and walked over to check this. When he was satisfied, he did a quick glance around and then re-holstered his weapon.

"What's this about?"

"Look, McGarret, I know you don't trust me. You have no reason to with my history. And Dannys opinion of me has probably rubbed off too." Steve stared at her, his body language expressing that she gets to the point, "Listen. Someone in HPD is working to throw you off the scent."

"I know that! What I am trying to work out is where it is coming from."

"I know you think it's me, but I am on your side here." Steve moved for his gun again his trust wavered. Elliot stepped forward and put her hands in a begging gesture, "My cover is deep enough that I won't be suspected, but everyone is watching every move that anyone makes. I've taken a risk to come here today."

"I know that... thank you" He said somewhat genuinely. The word 'cover' not going unmissed.

"You need to arrange a meet with you Undercover! She said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"There will be a small exchange taking place on Thursday. Small, but I will make sure you see enough to arrest him. Me too."

"You want me to arrest you...?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Yes!"

"Right..." Steve was disbelieving. Why didn't she allow herself to be arrested on the attack in the Palace?

"Listen, my history. My past...Its not real. Well, not all of it. The police officer they said I killed? it was a set up! I don't know how, or who, but I swear, I didn't kill anyone. My main connection to the force was severed because someone on the _inside _didn't want me to get out! My only connection now can't help me"

Steve held up his hand to protest. What benefit did someone have keeping someone on the inside that couldn't communicate.

Elliot was getting angrier seeing Steve questioning what she was saying. She raised he voice slightly, "Look, it doesn't make sense to me either. McGarret, someone has been following this group the whole way from New York all the way down to Hawaii. Someone on the force is gaining _a lot _from whatever sort of set up they have going on. And i bet it is someone working with the police on this case now. "

"You could have got out of this sooner..." Steve started, trying to understand why. He was mentally running a list of names through his head. And how was Elliot undercover with no one to communicate with. "You could have come forward at any time to stop this, or help us, and you didn't."

"Steve, my Captain from the NYPD... He is my connection to the outside world. I speak wit him every couple of months. Call him. Ask him. The only other person I speak to with access to the outside world is Davies..." She handed him a piece of paper that had a name, number and some other bits of information written on it.

"How do you know that name...?"

"...I have been feeding him information about smaller drug busts, while keeping my cover obviously, to see if he has been passing on my information. I think he has been passing it on, but someone else is not doing everything that should with that information. This is why some busts are failing. You need to look at who he meets with!"

Steve looked blank; at a loss as to what to say.

"I'm still under, Commander. I've been working as a double. I put on a _very _good show". She paused and a small smile slipped across her face. "I know you have no reason to believe me. why, after all these years should you? I have had to bide my time, and honestly now seems right." She paused slightly, "I have nothing to gain here. literally, nothing. Other than maybe getting out of this group, and off these islands." Her hands started moving with passion about her situation. "I have no life outside of this. All my relationships and friends where lost when someone sank me into this group. I have no reason to get out, and no life waiting for me. I've lasted almost 5 years with this as my life. See.. nothing to loose." She paused again... "Although I suppose it would be nice to start apologising to a lot of people I hurt along the way."

"I don't know if I can trust you. Hell, Danny doesn't..."

"I know that Commander. But you need to know... I trust you two. " She paused and turned to look behind down some crates, a noise catching her attention. She pulled her hood up over her head, before turning back to Steve. "Thursday... arrest me. And I will tell you everything." She dropped another piece of paper on the floor and with that she was gone.

Steve knew he could have... _should have..._chased her. He picked up the paper and glanced at the content, turning it in his hands. On the back was an address and a time. He guessed this was for the bust on Thursday.  
>Something she was saying had truth to it and he was willing to put a bet on that she would help pull out the mole. She made some valid points. he didn't trust her, but she had no motive to stay with the group. <em>If <em>she really was undercover.

He turned, gun out again, and headed back down the road to his truck trying to think of what he was going to tell Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

"3pm. Moka's cafe.

Danny laughed, but there was no humour behind it. "And what? You just expect to be able to rock up, make a few arrests..."

"Well, yes." Steve was sat on the leather chair behind his desk watching Danny pace back and forth.

"Steve! Listen to what you are saying. Less than 24 hours ago she attacked the Palace. We were held at gun point in her presence..."

"Yeah, but not by her..."

"Not by her? Not by her, he says." Danny stopped walking, turned to face Steve and clasped his hands, exasperated.

"Danny, I know how you feel..."

"You know how I feel..?" he responded flatly shaking his head in disbelief.

"...But I believe her..."

"You believe her...?" The pitch of Danny voice was changing, he was trying not to let the frustration show.

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Steve feared that Danny was going to get angry again. Glancing past his partner at the clock on the wall he noticed it was 7:30am. He and Danny had at least an hour on their own before the cousins and Walker would arrive. If Danny wanted to raise his voice, he hoped he did it now.

Instead, Danny looked up and stared hard at his partner, "No, Steven, I'm not repeating you." A small growl of frustration escaped his lips. "I don't know. These last two days have been a rollercoaster." He paused collecting his thoughts, the pacing resuming "I find you in an alley unconscious, find out you have ties to an undercover operation, get attacked in my own workplace," Danny paused drawing in a breath. He held up a hand as he saw Steve opened his mouth, indicating that he hadn't finished. His rant continued, his voice shaking with residual anger from the previous few days, "Read a letter from a murderer who you got to meet, and _now _want to be best friends with. It's just all... a little unbelievable."

Steve remained silent for a moment, wanting to ensure that his friend had finished his rant.

"Danny, just... listen." He tried again, thinking about his words carefully, "I know how you feel. But I met her; there was something about her that I believe. My instincts tell me there's more to this. I've leant to trust my instincts." Danny stopped pacing again and turned to his partner. Steve didn't let this deter him from his explanation, "She knows about our Undercover and that he meets with a select few people in the department. She knows that the Alioni are getting busted on small drops... information she is feeding. Other information seems not to be acted upon."

"She's a hell of a good actress Steven." Danny paused and looked at his partner, recognising that stubborn confidence his eyes held. "Ok! Let's say that she is an Undercover, and she is passing this information on. We think it's _our _Undercover not passing on the information correctly? Or being selective?"

"Elliot doesn't think so..."

"Oh, so now she gets a say in the case?"

Steve reiterated, as if Danny hadn't said anything, "Elliot doesn't think so. She said yesterday that he is passing on the information she is feeding."

"But there in lies another question. Is she purposely feeding wrong information, and she is now saying that he is not passing it on?" This was getting more and more confusing to think about .

"Someone inside HPD, LAPD, or SFPD or hell even the NYPD is very well organised. If someone really severed her connection to the outside world to keep her in, they have a serious agenda." He held up his hands, "I don't know what that is. It will take some figuring out. But they must now believe that she really is now involved and has no ties to the police. Speaking to her will help us understand and connect a few dots."

Danny didn't look convinced. It wasn't a few dots, it was a whole constellation.

"I have already met her once, and she was good to her word, and here I am." He patted his body to emphasise the fact to Danny that he was in one piece. "We arrest her, we bring her in. We _talk _to her..." Danny sniggered knowing that the emphasised word was for his instruction, "...and see what she has to say."

"You know I will follow you and support you in what you do. You're my boss, "Steve winced at the use of the word, "But, for the record, I have to voice my concerns. And now I have."

"Thanks, Danny." He said genuinely smiling at his friend. Recognising in that instant the trust that his best friend held for him. He returned that trust, and it was in that moment he realised the reason why the two were so close.

"If you think this is the right thing. I'm with you. And I promise to try and... talk, rather than shout." Steve laughed lightly at the comment. He pushed his chair away from his desk and walked around to where his partner stood.

He patted him on the back, a silent thanks passing between them. "I even promise I will do things by the rule book, Danno. Just for you. There's a few more things that we need to discuss". He reached out and opened the door, in time to see Kono and Chin walking into the main room of the office.

Danny shook his head and he walked out the office, trying to stop the grin appearing on his face. "You see now why Gracie knows you're going to give me grey hairs?"

**H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50****

Steve had spent the morning filling in Kono and Chin on the events of the previous day, and the upcoming bust that he was hoping to pull off. As he expected, he got the same looks of uncertainty from the cousins as he had from Danny; the only difference being they didn't voice their opinions as loudly as their blonde superior.

An agreement was made between the four of them not to mention to anyone that Elliot was their informant.

If there was truth behind what she was saying and someone on the inside, possibly someone working with them, was involved in preventing the busts, they could very easily stop the information coming to them. All it would take would be one person to identify her and she could be cut off. Elliot would remain their little secret.

Something that didn't sit very well with Walker.

**Thursday**

It was noon. 3 hours until they planned on taking down the small group of the cartel. The 5-0 team had made their way over to HPD Headquarters. Steve had called ahead and booked a conference room in the building so that he could meet with some key members of those involved.  
>Walking in, Kono, Danny and Chin all headed to a long table that resided in the middle of the conference room. A few people were scattered around the table, so they found 3 chairs together. The room itself would have drained any sane person of excitement and life. The overhead tube lighting making the room bright. In contrast to the yellow walls, and the few posters about helping the community on the walls, it almost resembled a prison food hall. The room had no windows. Steve had requested this to prevent any unwanted personnel looking in, and catching wind of the situation.<p>

Danny looked up and saw Steve and Walker standing near the door. Their body language suggested that they were in a slightly heated conversation. He didn't need two guesses as to what it would be about. Spotting a coffee machine near the entrance of the room, he pushed himself up to help himself to a cup, in an attempt to get closer to the pair.  
>Pulling the pot off the heater, he laid out 3 cups in front of him and slowly started to pour; his ears trying to pick up on the conversation.<p>

"Whoever they are I need to know. If they know about Davies, we could be in trouble."

_Davies the undercover, _Danny remembered.

"I will tell you in due time. After I have established the validity of this informant. I don't know if they can be trusted." Steve took every care in not giving away the gender to keep Walker, and whoever else was listening off the scent. He continued, "Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you Walker. You have lead on this, but I also need to protect everyone involved, and if someone is working with them, I have to take every precaution."

"I know that." Walker hissed, "but this is need to know information. I need to know!" He said the latter louder which caused a few heads to look towards the pair. Walker smiled at the room with a tight smile before turning his attention back to Steve. "Sorry. I understand. I am just so eager to get this group. You are so close, and _I_ want to be there when _we _bring them down."

"Don't worry; I won't leave you out of that. I promise."

Walker nodded before turning to face the room, but remaining in place. "Who else are we waiting for?" he asked.

Steve did a quick glance at those present. "Well, we've got my team, and yours." He gestured with his hand towards Walkers team, "... who I need to introduce myself to. We are just waiting on Clark and Leki from SWAT."

"I'll introduce them to you now." Walker said heading off to the end of the table where 4 officers sat.

Steve passed Danny and nodded at him. He knew he had been listening to the exchange. Danny took this as cue to take the coffees back to the cousins.

Kono accepted hers, and leaned into her Chin and Danny keeping her voice in a whisper, "How long has Walker been with HPD?"

Chin glanced up, also keeping his voice low, "He's not. He's a lieutenant with the San Francisco Police Department. He has following the Alioni movements down the West Coast. That is why he is here."

Kono look across to the group of 4 he was with, "What about his officers? Are they all local HPD, or have they followed from SFPD?"

Danny nodded in agreement to her unasked question knowing what she was getting at. "We will look at all their history. Kono, get a list of names from Steve later," he glanced at his partner who was shaking hands and meeting them, "Whoever we are looking for has been involved since New York. If her story is true, they are the ones that cut her off for a benefit beyond my imagination. That's the history we need to look at."

As Danny finished his sentence as two other officers walked in, apologising for the delay. They found two empty seats at the table. Steve and Walker moved to the front of the room ready to address the 9 officers in the room.

Walker spoke up, "To those of you who don't know me, I am Lieutenant Adam Walker of the San Francisco PD. This is Commander Steve McGarret." A murmur of hellos, and nods greeted the comment. "We are here to discuss details of the Alioni Drug Ring. Although most of you will know the name, you are here in absolute confidence, and we will be sharing with you details that we know. I trust each of you here, and I trust that each of you will treat this with the confidentiality it requires."

Another round of murmurs and nods.

Steve had moved from his spot and handed out files and a pen to each individual. Walker continued, "The files in front of you contain information about the Cartel. Members that we know about. Pictures of those we want to know more about. Information on our undercover." The sounds of papers turning fluttered across the room. "You will remember each one of these faces. You need to know which ones are the bad guys, and which ones are the good."

_Damm,_Steve thought. Elliot was still in here as a 'bad guy'. Everyone in this room would study her face and if she was to make move that looked risky, they could take her out not knowing any different. The same thought must have crossed Danny's mind as his eyes briefly met Steve's before turning back to his papers.

Walker missed this connection, and looked at Steve gesturing for him to take over, "We have had information about a small exchange that is taking place today. We are expecting this meeting to be downtown near Washington Place, about 3pm. There is a small coffee shop near the Pali Highway called Mokas. A student Coffee Shop from the outside, 'drug house' on the inside." Pens clicked and scribbles were made on paper within the files.

"A small group of us will be going to this location to assess the situation, and if we see or suspect anything, we will storm the building. I have a warrant here!" He waved a piece of paper in his hand. "I don't know how many suspects will be in the building but we have to be prepared to go in, and expect resistance." He paused, looking at the group. As an afterthought he added, "I don't need to remind you that we won't use guns, unless the situation absolutely warrants it. Even then, we will not be shooting to take them out, only to disarm."

One of Walkers men spoke up, identifying himself to the group, "Martins! LAPD." He shifted in his chair and leaned on the table, "We have been chasing this group since they set up shop in Venice and others in this room since they formed in New York. We have not been able to pin a shop, or a store where there has been any suspicion of drug production, or selling. What makes you so sure we have one now?"

"I'm not sure" he answered honestly. He didn't know how truthful Elliot was being, "but I have it on pretty good authority that this location might be a place to start." He glanced at Danny to make sure he wasn't showing that he was untrusting of the source. As he expected, Danny was strong faced and focused on the file in front of him.

Martins nodded, and shrugged. If he had anything else to say he kept it to himself and seemed to accept this.

"We might get there and it is empty," Steve continued, "But we need to take that chance." He glanced around the room again, "Leki, Chin, Danny, Martins and Walker and I will be taking the building today."

He received nods from each of them.

"What will be our role be in this? Us who aren't involved today. I assume that there is a bigger picture?" Clark spoke up.

Walker answered this time, "As members of SWAT, I felt it important that you and Leki are here from the start and that you have all the files you need to familiarise yourself with the gang. You will be the ones giving the instructions to your team if we get the bigger bust." Clarke nodded in agreement. It made sense that he had a few days to familiarise himself with the suspects.

Steve spoke again, "we are going to go in pairs. Danny and Martins, Leki and Chin, Walker and I." he was going to make sure a member of his team was with each officer, so that they could ask questions and make any decisions if they felt that they were the leak. "We will meet in the alley further down from Mokas. We can assume they will have a look out so we need to stay hidden until we are ready.  
>Danny and Martins, you two will make the initial entrance, Chin and Leki to follow. Once you get into the cafe make your way to the back, you will signal us on the radio. We will cover the back to make sure that no one gets out."<p>

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Are there any questions?" Walker asked.

Everybody shook their heads no, and looked straight at Walker and Steve. "Good. Everyone I want you to bring your service weapon, spare ammo and a back up. Vests on each of you!..."

_Always be prepared, _Danny thought to himself. The words Elliot had said to him and Steve at the Palace.

Let's do this!"

**H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50****

"Is everyone happy with their positions?" Walker looked at the group. At everyones nod, he adjusted his aviators and looked towards the team. "Williams, Martins... I want you to go in casually. This fronts as a student coffee shop. We don't want to draw attention for no reason. Flash your badge and ask people to leave. Chin, Leki... you'll follow once the students are out." He looked at Danny, "Don't let anyone behind the counter out."

Danny didn't say anything but was getting frustrated with this man. He knew how to do his job. His attention went to Steve.

"Walker and I are going to stay at the back. We expect them to escape through the back if there is something we are walking in on. We'll radio HPD when we are in so back up officers can come for support." Steve looked at everyone, who was nodding in understanding. "Ok, let's do this. Be safe." He looked at Danny and Chin as he said this final comment.

Each pair made their way to their designated positions, preparing to storm. All had their guns drawn, Chin with his shot-gun. He watched as Danny and Martins slipped into the cafe. A few moments later a trickle of men and women came out of the cafe and where directed to the end of the street where some HPD squad cars were waiting. Satisfied that they hadn't let anyone slip through the gaps, he and Leki followed into the cafe. Upon pushing the door open, he heard Danny's voice.

"Stay there, don't move." A young Hawaiian girl was stood behind the counter. Genuine fear in her eyes, not understanding what was happening. "Is there a back area?" She nodded quickly, whimpers passing through her lips. None of the four could take the risk that she wasn't involved, so she was cuffed and Leki lead her out of the cafe to hand her to an officer.

Danny clipped the button on his radio, "We're heading in the back." He pushed his way through the door, and the only option was to lead up the stairs. "Only way is up Steve."

He heard Steve's confirmation, and he headed up the stairs with Martins close behind. He stopped at the only door and turned to look at Martins. He held out his hands to indicate the number three, and mimicked a kick in mid air. Martin nodded his understanding and crouched down to the left of the door to provide cover. Danny signalled to three on his fingers and kicked down the door.

"Police, nobody move."

After a second of stunned silence before pandemonium broke out. A group of boys were gathering money into a bag frantically, while a another boy and girl, who Danny identified as Elliot, tried quickly to gather plastic parcels with white contents. A fifth member had raised a gun at Martins to protect the activity at the table.

"Don't!" Danny shouted, causing the boy to waiver and move his gun between the two officers.

"Put it down!" This time it was Elliot that was shouting and it caused Danny a moment of confusion. Having finished bagging the drugs, she had a gun drawn and it aimed at Danny. He inwardly laughed. How could he be so stupid? How could Steve be so stupid?

"You put it down!" He moved his gun and trained it on Elliot, while Martins covered the other boy. Both officers stepped towards their suspects. Danny saw from the corner of his eye the boys hand shaking, ready to fire. Making a split decision he turned his aim on the boy and shot him in the arm. The boy cried out dropping his gun.

Danny saw Martins move towards the boy and saw the other three gang members move towards the fire escape; but it was all in slow motion. Before Danny had time to really comprehend what happened, he felt a bullet slam into his chest. Martins had dropped his cover of Danny while his attention was on the boy and this had given Elliot the chance to fire.

At the same time Chin as entering the door Danny had just come through. He heard Danny's groan and saw him go down and he levelled his weapon at Elliot, but he never took the shot. He heard a weapon fire and saw Elliot let out a yelp of pain and fall to the floor in front of the table.

_

"_The only way is up!" _Steve received Danny's message and looked up at the rear of the building. Nodding to Walker to two made their way up the fire escape.

As they neared the exit they could hear shouting from inside. He indicated to Walker to lower his stance, and he got ready to push on the door. He heard two gun shots from inside.

Any sense of calm he had at that moment was lost as he pushed the door open. He caught glance of Danny dropping to the floor, and saw that Elliot's weapon was levelled where his partner had stood. Three bodies hurtling towards him, he shouted for Walker to back up on the stairs and prepare for the suspects coming out. HPD were on the ground below them, so he knew that they would not be getting very far.

Anger flooding his senses he pushed his way through the three heading towards him, and fired his weapon. He saw Elliot drop to the floor. He moved further into the room to get to his partner.

"Danny was right!" was all he could say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)**

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

Steve watched as Martins pulled the young boy off the floor. His hands were cuffed behind his back and Martins used these to direct him to the stairwell that he, Danny and Chin had previously come up. Steve saw Chin growl at the young officer as he passed and Steve made a mental note to speak with him later to understand what had happened.

Chin stepped further into the room keeping his gun trained on Elliot while he dropped down next to Danny. Steve was making his way fully inside, his gun still high.

Steve did a quick glance of his surroundings. Various shouts and commands were floating in from outside which indicated that Walker and the HPD officers had caught the three trying to get out down the fire escape; he'd check on that after he checked his partner. Lowering his weapon he moved to Danny's side, glancing at Elliot noticing that Chin still had her in his eye line.

"Danny was right!" he moved next to Danny and nodded at Chin to move. Pulling open his partners shirt, he was happy to see the vest had done its job and saw a silver slug there. He allowed a quick glance at Elliot, "You are one hell of an actress!"

"Son of a..." Danny tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Steve who was now pulling at the Velcro on his partners Kevlar, and pulling it over his head.

"You ok?" Steve asked quietly.

Danny heaved in a breath once the vest was loose, his breathing suddenly becoming easier with the restriction removed.

"Next time you want to use me as target practice, I'm saying no!" he huffed out. A snigger came from Elliot which he ignored. He paused for a moment and looked up at Steve who was still hovering above him. He saw guilt in his eyes, and felt the need to reassure his partner. "I'm fine, Steve."

He tried to sit up again and this time Steve helped him and allowed him to lean on him for support just while he balanced himself. Both men looked at Elliot.

She had her left hand wrapped around the top of her right arm, a little flow of blood coming through her finger tips. She had pushed herself up and was leaning against the desk, also breathing a little heavily. "Can you stop pointing that thing at me?" She spat out through gritted teeth, a little more forceful than she might have intended.

Steve looked at Chin, and nodded to confirm her request.

He lowered his weapon and looked at the trio on the floor. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Chin had stepped further into the room, his eyes questioning his boss.

Once Steve was confident that Danny had his balance and that he was ok, he went to Elliot and moved her hand from the top of her arm to see the wound. He received a hiss of pain in response.

"I didn't think you would actually shoot me!" She protested to Steve.

Danny sniggered, "Well at least it wasn't in your chest!" Although he was trying to speak to her levelly, he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Yeah, well I knew you would be safe, you are wearing a vest!"

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Steve cut him off. He knew that tensions between these two were high, and he had played a risky game in that relationship today. He answered Chin's question.

"We had to make sure that Elliot was putting on a good show. She risked a lot to get us this drop. It gets us a step further to knowing the movements of the group. We had to help her keep her cover for when we toss her loose again."

"So you risked Danny's life?" Chin knew that Steve was unsure about trusting Elliot, and found it very hard to believe that he would put his best friend in the firing line.

Danny looked at Chin. He knew how he felt being out the loop. Hell, he had this feeling with Steve earlier in the week before finding out about this undercover operation. "It's ok Chin. I knew it was going to happen!"

"And you thought that you wouldn't mention it to me?" Even more confused that Danny would allow himself to be put in that position.

"Chin," Steve's eyes shone with genuine sorrow. He hated keeping secrets from his team, any member. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to explain it to you without others listening."

Chin held his jaw strong, not hiding his anger, but nodded in acceptance. He would take it up with Steve later.

Steve turned his attention back to Elliot. Her hoody was sticking against her skin, some blood drying it to the wound, more blood trickling gently. She hissed again as Steve prodded the area.

"It's just a flesh wound!" Danny started again. "Better than a bruised rib!"

Steve held up his hand to stop the bickering between the two. He pulled his handcuffs of his waist belt, and looked sympathetically at Elliot who nodded and stood up. She put her hands behind her back and allowed herself to be cuffed.

Steve guided her towards the fire escape to get her down the stairs. Pulling the door open, the bright light shone into the office, and Elliot had to squint to adjust her eyes.

Steve glanced over the rail and saw two cars, 3 HPD officers and Walker ushering those arrested into the patrol cars.

Walker was leaning over a boy and the contents of a bag he had tried to escape with. Hearing footsteps on metal he glanced up and saw Steve at making his way down the stairs with Elliot in front of him. He then noticed Danny shuffling out, with Chin supporting his fellow officer.

Raising his hand and holding his thumb out, he called up, "Everyone OK?"

Steve nodded. "We're going to take this one," he pushed Elliot for dramatic effect, "to the hospital. Had to disarm her."

Walker nodded and turned his attention to Danny, "You OK detective?" Danny still hunched just waived his hand at him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Steve continued to talk to Walker moving past him to make his way to the car down the street. "Going to get Danny checked out as well."

Walker stood his ground, and stared at Elliot as she walked past. Although she couldn't see his eyes behind the aviators, she could feel the hatred rolling off him. He stepped forward and grabbed her injured arm tightly eliciting a hiss of pain from her, "You'll wish you were never born when we're through with you."

She looked him up and down and growled at him. The position of the sun, and his gelled hair didn't allow her to see him properly, but she spat on his shirt in disgust, "Pig!" she said forcefully.

"That's enough!" Steve said, "Walker, hands off. You can get her when we're in interrogation."

Walker hesitated before releasing his grip, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping at his tie. He nodded at Steve. "Trust me, you can hassle her as much as you like in there."

He pushed Elliot forward towards his car, ensuring that Danny and Chin where close behind. She hissed again at the movement that passed through her arm. As Steve pushed her into the HPD car she glaned around to make sure no one else could hear her and then whispered to Steve, "You don't put on a bad show yourself!"

**H50**H50**H50** H50**H50**H50** H50**H50**H50****

After much protesting from the head of 5-0, the doctors had allowed Danny and Elliot in the same room while they were checked out. While it was against their normal procedure, a lot of the hospital staff at Queens knew that saying no to the Commander would result in a yes eventually so they saved themselves some hassle.

Danny was lying on a bed with his eyes closed while Doctor Rogers prodded at the nicely formed bruise on his ribs. A nurse was tending to Elliot who was now cuffed to a railing on the bed by her good arm. They couldn't let the charade drop for anyone.

Both subjects where hissing and releasing pained gasps under their breath at the treatment they were receiving.

Steve was moving his attention between the pair. "What's the damage, Doc?"

Doctor Rogers looked up from Danny, just handed Danny his t-shirt back. "He'll be absolutely fine. Just a bruise." Danny winced, looking at his doctor, "Thank god for Bullet proof vests, eh?".

"..just a bruise..." Danny muttered in disagreement.

"He'll need to keep his movement to a minimum, especially throughout the day, but I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"Great. Thanks doc." Steve looked at the nurse, who was placing a pressure bandage on Elliot's arm. She spoke gently, "She'll be fine too. I've cleaned the wound, 3 stitches. The bandage just needs to be changed every few hours," she faced Elliot, "and make sure you don't do any heavy activity for the next 24 hours."

Elliot wanted to smile and thank her, but instead held her resolve and displayed her attitude. She said nothing, allowing Steve to thank her on her behalf. Both the nurse and Doctor left the room, letting them know they were just down the hall if they needed anything, and shut the door behind them.

Elliot rattled her cuffed arm at Steve, "Can you undo this now?"

Steve stepped forward and un-cuffed her from the railing. "Sorry!"

Rubbing her wrist she smiled gently. She turned to look at Danny, "Sorry I shot you!" she shrugged.

Danny stared back at her, "Look, Elliot, I'm not in the mood to pretend to be nice to you, or pretend to be your friend." Elliot stared at him.

Danny caught the pain that flickered across her face, and for a moment he almost felt guilty. Truth be told, he didn't know what to feel. If he was honest with himself, he realised that today she had demonstrated that she was true to her word and that she could be trusted. _Despite being shot. But that was Steve's idiotic plan. _

He looked at the young lady, recognising how tired and worn she looked. Her skin was pale, her face still showing traces of a bruise. Her sweater was now off, draped over her good arm that Steve had just un-cuffed from the rail. The vest top she was wearing showed the weight she had lost since working together all those year ago; and she was always slim as it was. The beauty and sparkle that she had as a 21 year old was long gone, replaced with a hate and distrust for life.

What didn't go unnoticed to him were the puncture marks in the crease of her elbows. There were a lot of them on both arms,unhealed, and scattered acound her veins with some bruising accompanying them. He pulled himself off the bes with a hiss and walked over to her, his actions going against the anger that he had just projected to her. He gently pulled at her wrists so they were straight and in front of him. She flinched at the gentle contact, her eyes seeking out Danny's to see what he was playing at. He pointed at her elbow, "Just how involved in this did you get?"

"Two things you taught me on my very first day Danny. Number one, always be prepared." She smiled lightly, "Number two. If you don't know what you're doing, pretend you do and put on a good act!" She paused, "Don't worry, it's just for effect!"

Danny chuckled and it was almost a heartfelt, "Yeah... well. You've certainly done that."

Steve and Chin stepped forward, also looking at her arm. "You're sure?" Steve asked, "When we were in the ally the other day they said that you were possibly OD'd. And you had that knock on your head."

She nodded again, he eyes shifting to Steve as she pulled her arm out of Danny's grasp sitting a little straighter. Perhaps not wanting to show weakness. "Someone somehow had got me with something that day in the alley. I ran when I saw you coming in the hope that you would chase me down the alley. When I got there, someone grabbed me from behind. I felt light headed, and then... nothing. I woke up in an Ambulance, refused treatment. Tried to go to a walk in clinic, but they wouldn't see me." Steve nodded, the story added up to what he had discovered. She continued, "I tried to put on a bit of a show. I knew you'd be looking for me after my appearance in that alley, so I hit the orderly and ran again. I was trying to draw your attention to me."

"So why didn't you let us catch you in the Palace the other day?" Chin asked glancing towards the door to make sure it was closed.

"Because it was too obvious. The two I was with are tight in the gang, and had they got away and I didn't... it would have raised questions. I was prepared for that Flash bang, I knew that you would be there, and I knew that I didn't want to hurt you." She looked at Steve, "If you are prepared for a Flash bang, it is easy to manage the affects. Navy training!"

Steve smiled and commented, "I wasn't prepared enough."

Danny continued this time stopping any exchange about Navy stories, "Tell us about the Alioni. What's your role? What can you give us?"

She looked at the floor gathering her thoughts and then spoke. "I'm in with what can be classed as the inner circle, I guess. Closest to those who the police force would class as the important ones. Wynn is in charge of the groups in Hawaii." she paused, and needed to clarify her last point, "Well, that's not strictly true. He's the puppet. Someone is giving him instructions and he is following them. If something happens to Wynn, he can be replaced, and it keeps the Primary's identity secret."

"Do you know who the Primary is?"

Elliot shook her head and winced as she moved her arm too fast. "No. I have never seen him. All I know is that it is a male. Wynn meets with him and talks with him on the phone. Despite my 'closeness' to Wynn, that's one thing I have never got from him."

The three members of 5-0 nodded. She breathed out a heavy breath, unconsciously rubbing at her arm. "There is going to be a large shipment moving into the docks this weekend. We are talking hundreds of thousands of dollars. You catch the key members of the group, members of the ties in Los Angeles, and it is a start to bring them down! You'll stop this?" It was more of a request than a demand.

"You think the Primary will be there?"

"I doubt it, but Wynn and his circle will be. That includes me! Get to him, and interrogate the way I've heard you can; you'll get what you need! The primary is still on the mainland, but I expect you break this group down, a lot will fall in LA and San Francisco. Maybe even as far back as New York."

Steve put his chin to his hand and rubbed at the beard that had been growing over the last few days. "We'll need a hell of a good plan. And we still don't know who the leak is."

Danny nodded, "Where do we start with the planning on this one?"

The four remained silent for a while thinking.

"Well Kono is doing checks on all the officers." Chin glanced at his watch, "In fact, perhaps I can head back to the office and help?" Steve nodded his confirmation. Chin started to turn but paused briefly. "Is there anything I need to know?"

Steve recognised the tone of voice which let him know Chin would not easily forget about being left out of the loop. "Well, if you see a BOLO this afternoon for Elliot... ignore it!"

Chin chuckled, knowing that they were going to stage a getaway. He turned and left the room. "I'll call you with any ID's!"

Elliot watched the door close, and spoke up again. "Here is what I can tell you. There is a charter fishing company that works out of Kewalo Basin. It fronts as a tourist attraction that ferries people around the islands. At midday on Friday, two ferries will be docking at the same time. These will both have members of the LA, San Fran and New York."

Steve's head snapped up, "What? how?" A paused followed by disbelief, "Really?"

Elliot held out her hands and shook her head. "I don't know all the details of how, or the logistics of the movements. I just know that it will be happening. We are speaking at least 5 lead members of the gang. All the 'puppets' definitely. Who knows - a primary might be there. I honestly don't know. My position is in the inner circle with Wynn."

Danny looked between Elliot and Steve, "You know this will be dangerous for every person involved? We have to make sure the team are prepared for this." He gestured to Elliot, "You are in WAY over your head with this whole group, and you," his attention went to Steve, "We have to assume someone is watching you closely. You have been drugged, and knocked unconscious..."

Elliot spoke up, "Danny, I have been in for almost 5 years. This is my life. I don't know anything else!"

Steve paced the room as an awkward silence fell between the trio. Danny started pacing, holding his ribs gently. Elliot sat on the bed, legs swinging rhythmically under the bed she was sat on. It was Steve who broke the silence.

"We need to catch up with Kono. She will have background on our officers." As if on cue, his phone rang. A lopsided smirk crossed his face. Raising his hand to excuse himself, he moved toward the door. "McGarret!"

Danny watched Steve from a distance before turning to Elliot. "I really thought you'd sank, Maggie."

She looked at Danny with sadness in her eyes, "God, it's been... years since I've been called that."

"You know, I am still not sure what to think, and what to trust... but if this is all true," he circled his arms in his immediate space, "we will get you out of this."

"I know!" She said confidently, "As soon as you bring them down, I hope to return to my life." She paused, "Well, at least _a _life. I don't think there is anything much out there for someone like me."

"Come on..."

"No chance of returning to police work. Even though I didn't do it; I've been a suspect in a murder of a fellow officer. That's no good for a cop. Besides, I'm not totally innocent. I've hurt my fair share of officers and people in other ways to keep my cover."

Danny gestured between him and Steve, "We can help clear your name, if it's all genuine."

Steve stepped back over and interrupted the conversation, "I've just been speaking with Kono, and she's filled me in on the officers following the bust. She's going to send me photos. Elliot, I want to show you them, see if you recognise anyone that Davies knows or that you might recognise." She nodded, "I'm just going to step outside and call Walker. Fill him in on the details. I need to find out what he got from interrogation, and ask him to organise a meeting with our officers." With that he was out the door.

"You remember my first day with you? Well, I don't expect you to..." Elliot asked out of nowhere.

"I actually do. That last arrest on our shift, we couldn't stop laughing. That man," he pointed to thin air, imagining the man in from of him, Elliot continued the story.

"... that man who held the goose hostage so that we wouldn't take his car away? He tried _so _hard to convince us that he was sober!" She looked straight at Danny, her eyes watering from the laughter and the memory, "You just stood there, trying to negotiate this... goose... to safety!"

Both laughed aloud. Danny sobered slightly, "That was also the first time that you met Rachael and Gracie. She was what? One or two?"

Elliot nodded, "That was also the day that you told me that I would be a great cop. Do anything I wanted to do. Bet you regret that now, huh?" Danny didn't respond. "You know, I never meant to hurt you. Or Rachael and Grace. You were my family."

"I know... I know." He said quietly looking at the floor.

Trying to lighten she let out a laugh, "Well, imagine my surprise when I saw you in Hawaii; _**Detective** _Williams!."

Not sure what else to say, he looked back at Elliot. "Grace is 9 now you know! She's why I am here. Rachael remarried and moved her..."

Elliot was left to guess the end of the conversation as Steve walked back in. He pushed a chair up to the foot of the bed, "Meetings at 7pm tonight. We will be prepared for tomorrow lunch time." He held his phone in front of him. Danny pulled up a chair as well, and Elliot leaned in closer to get a good image of the phone so she could look at Walkers officers.

Steve showed the first picture and looked at Elliot who shook her head; he moved through the second and the third photos and received the same reaction. When he moved his thumb across the phone and Martins appeared, she recognised him immediately.

"Davies meets with him. And..." She looked pointing at the screen and looking at Steve. Her face creased in thought as she asked "Who is he?"

"Adrian Martins, with the LAPD. What? Is there something else?" he had recognised that she was trying to pull this man from her memory.

"I'm don't know. But I think that Wynn has met him..."

"Wynn..!. Your Wynn? The second of the group?"

She nodded, "But I can't be so sure, it was from a distance, but... he looks... familiar."

Steve and Danny looked at each other. Steve spoke, a hint of urgency in his voice "He was in the room today. He will have an ID on you."

"No, he won't know anything. I shot Danny, as far as he knows I'm under arrest."

Steve dropped the phone to his lap. "Looks like we've found out leak. Do you think he knows anything about the meet tomorrow?"

Elliot shook her head. "I don't know. Steve, you have to get me back on the streets now."

"Woah! Hang on a moment!" Danny stood up and lifted his hands in the air, "You can't just go back there. Not if someone can ID you. Plus you've just been shot."

"Danny, at 3pm, you didn't know if you could trust me or not. Now you know you can. I have to prove to Wynn that he can too. I have to get back there. Keep him away from Davies and this... Martins."

Steve nodded and stood as well, "She's right. We will get you out now. Danny, your injury is about to impede you from holding our suspect!" Danny nodded.

Elliot glanced at the phone in Steve's hand, recognising the photo had changed. She grabbed Steve's wrist urgently, and looked at the photo. "What?" Steve asked sensing the tension that had filled her body.

"This man..." She pointed at the screen. Steve looked at the image, confusion on his face. His finger must have touched the screen and moved the image on. "This man..." Elliot couldn't get her sentence finished. She was panicking.

"Maggie what is it?" Danny asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"This... This is the man I was accused of killing in New York." She looked back at Steve. "Is this a recent photo?" Steve's silence answered her question, "Steve. He is meant to be dead. He's my old partner..."

Danny leaned in a looked at the picture. "You sure?" he asked Elliot. The man in the picture did not resemble that of the dead officer they had seen in profile at the office the other day.

"Very sure. Except he was blonde then. But it is definitely him. I remember the look on his face as he went down. I really thought he was dead... I could never forget that face..."

"Steve!" Danny looked at his partner. "He's been in on this since the beginning. He's got to be involved in cutting Elliot off!"

The taller man nodded in agreement rising quickly to his feet, "We have to get you back on the streets, _now! _Danny, get her out of here."

The moved towards the door and Steve called across, £Be safe. Keep your eyes on everyone, OK? Danny, we need to review our invitation list for the meeting. I'll see you at HPD!"

Danny ushered Elliot to the door, cuffs out ready to hold cover if they needed to. He turned to Steve. Who was pulling out his phone.

"This ends tomorrow, Danny. We are taking them down! All of them!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)  
><strong>As I have mentioned previously, I don't know the islands of Hawaii; the layout or where things might happen. :) I just want to try and create a story.<strong>  
><strong>

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

"What do you mean she got away?" Walker exploded at Danny pushing him in the chest. Danny stumbled slightly and couldn't hide the wince of pain that escaped his throat. "How could you let her?"

Steve moved in between the pair and pushed his hands on Walker moving him away from his partner, his own anger exploding. "Walker stop it!" he pushed him against the wall, "Where's Martins?"

"What?" Walker looked at Steve in confusion. "What does it matter where Martins is after what your boy has done?" He wagged a finger at Danny and tried to push himself forward again, but Steve's grip held him.

"Answer the question!" he demanded.

"He's in the conference room. What is going on?"

Steve turned and looked at Kon and Chin who were close by. Nodding at the two, they walked around the corner and disappeared towards the room.

"You and I need to have a chat." Steve said anger still present in his voice. He loosened his grip cautiously from the mainlander. "Come with me, we're going somewhere private."

Danny followed close behind, passing by a group of HPD officers who had been watching from a distance, curious at the exchange between the three senior detectives.

They passed by the conference room, glancing in to see Martins being cuffed. Walker paused and turned to head into the room, "What the hell..?"

"Keep going!" Steve urged. He saw Walker and Martins lock eyes, confusion showing on Walkers face. Steve looked back at Martins who turned and locked eyes with him. A look crossed his face that Steve couldn't quite decipher. He lowered his head and allowed himself to be ushered out of the room, cousins either side.

Steve Danny and Walker moved to a smaller room next to conference room. There was a small square table in the centre, with chairs scattered either side.

"What is this?" Walker asked as he was pushed into the room, "An interrogation?"

"Sit down." Steve stated flatly pointing at a chair.

Walker looked between the two men, confusion on his features and moved to sit at the table. Danny sat opposite him, while Steve remained standing pacing the room.

"How well do you know Martins?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question Walker." Danny spoke up, "How. well. do. you. know. Martins?" He exaggerated each word.

Walker was still looking between the two men, not sure what was going on, "I picked him up in Los Angeles. He was working a homicide - the murder of a young girl who was associated with the Alioni." Steve and Danny kept their faces strict. Danny motioned with his hands for Walker to continue, "He had to do a lot of research on the group to find motives, members and location. He was at an advantage for what I needed. That's the short story." He looked again between the two men, "What's going on?"

Steve recognised that Walker looked genuinely confused and answered his question, "Martins has been identified as having links to the Alioni. He has been seen at meetings with a couple of key players."

Walker was running this information through his head, "What? how do you..." Again he was looking between the two men, searching for answers on their faces.

Danny ignored the latter question, and instead asked one of his own. "What about Clarke?"

"Clarke?" Again confusion was on Walkers face. He paused for a moment thinking through the men involved in the case before he asked, "Clarke? From HPD SWAT?" He received a nod of confirmation. "Enough to know that he was recommended by his boss as someone we want on the case. An exemplary service record, perfect execution of stake outs, and a history of very few casualties. Will you please tell me what is happening?"

Steve and Danny locked eyes, and Danny nodded towards Steve. TIt was an unspoken request that Danny look into Clarke's boss and the recommendations.  
>It seemed that Walker had little involvement other than work with the two men. Steve decided to try a new approach. "What about you, Walker? What about your past?"<p>

"Am I being accused of something here?"

"No." Steves voice was calm but his tone made it clear he was not messing about, "we are just trying to establish relationships. It seems our leak on the force isn't one person. Clarke and Martins are two of the leaks. We need to establish if there is another and how big this is."

"What?" Walker exploded pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. Danny followed suit, and Steve stance changed to the defensive in case of a confrontation with this man. "You think I am a leak? What..."

Walker's reaction was explosive and Steve wanted to tame. "Sit down Walker. We have to ask. We have looked into you history, your roots and your record. What we pulled up doesn't indicate anything... you're clean." _At least on paper _Steve thought.

"You are just a very bad judge in character, it would seem" Danny mutter receiving a steely look from Walker.

Steve again motioned for Walker to sit. Grabbing a chair and turning it around so he could straddle and lean against the back, Steve leaned in to Walker. "We have a few things we need to tell you." He wasn't sure where to start, and how much information he should give away. _'ll give him the blanket version, _"We have access to the group. Not through Davies, but through another UC."

"You've got another undercover in there?"

"Sort of." At this statement, Walkers confused look returned. Steve stuck to his decision of not giving too much away. "We've been able to meet with a member of the group. They have provided information that will help us. When I called you earlier, with the information about the shipment... it was from our informant."

"The girl?" Walker asked.

Danny shook his head. They expected Walker to ask this question, and despite needing to trust him, they had agreed to keep her cover from anyone; can never take too many chances, "No. That was my mistake. She knew I was injured, and used it to her advantage to get away."

Walker looked sceptical, but nodded. He didn't believe that for a second, but respected 5-0s need to keep their informants identity secret.

Steve glanced at his watch. "We are due to begin this meeting in 2 minutes. We have done background checks on everyone in that room, and ran the photos by our informant. This is how we identified Martins and Clarke as being out leaks. Do you know where Clarke is?" Steve left out the part about him supposedly being killed 5 years ago.

"No, I just made the calls necessary to invite those to the meetings after we spoke this afternoon. He should show up. Unless he has reason to believe he shouldn't be here?" He paused, the last statement turned into a question. "Has Martins had the chance to call him?"

"We don't know. I am inclined to say no, as Martins didn't know we suspected him until 5 minutes ago."

Walker nodded in agreement and hardened his resolve, "Then we should expect him to show up, and we will give the same treatment to him as Martins. Take him in, question him..."

Steve moved towards the door, "I have asked Leki to bring two more members of SWAT to the meeting. Not given any indication about why, but we need men on this. It is going to be big."

Another nod from Walker, who pushed himself up again from the table to follow Steve out. "Let's get this show on the road."

**H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50** H50**H50****

The trio stepped around the corner and walked into the conference room, Steve doing a quick head count. Everyone was there, except one person, "Where's Clarke?" He asked, his voice filled with urgency. He peered at a pair of officers by the coffee machine only being able to see the backs of their heads. When they turned around at his voice he saw that neither was Clarke. He wasn't there.

They were met with a few shrugs, before Kono came into the room, closely followed by Chin; both breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Danny asked recognising the flush in their cheeks.

Kono shook and lowered her head, her hair falling around her face. Placing her hands on her hips she composed herself drawing in a deep breath before looking at her boss, "He saw us and theHPD officers walking Martins out of the building. He was across the street. He ran."

"We chased as far and as fast as we could, but we lost him." Chin too was still drawing in breaths trying to calm his breathing, "He had a good 50 metres on us, and he is fast. He knows that we know Martins is in on it."

"Damn." Steve muttered quietly, he looked to the floor hand to face stroking his chin, something that had become habit within the last few days. Looking back at Kono recognising her guilt, he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Kono. Don't beat yourself up about this. "

He turned back to the room, and was met with a wave of confused faces. Leki was looking at the group at the front of the room, a questioning look all over his face. Up until yesterday this was the man he was going to be working with on SWAT co-ordination.

Steve looked at him and gave him a small look that wordlessly told Leki he would explain everything in a minute. Leki found himself looking at the rest of the room to see if anyone else knew what might be going on. He realised he wasn't the only one confused by recent events.

At the sound of Steve clearing his throat everyone moved to the table, and sat patiently. The brown information files that had been handed out the previous day where present along with extra paper for notes. Each individual picked up their pens and stared at Walker and Steve at the front of the room. Steve walked slowly around the room looking at each individual as he circled the table. He thought it was best to begin with an brief explanation about the situation. He glanced at his watch.

"First of all, sorry for the late start. You all know that we have had concerns of leaks within the department with the Alioni. Today we identified two of those leaks, and I am afraid to say that they are the two people missing from this room." A murmur was passed between the group, each showing shock at the revelation.

"Jesus, I have worked with Martins for years." William James, a short dark haired LAPD officer spoke up from the end of the table, "I can't believe it!"

"It's a shock for all of us!" Walker said leaning on the wall at the front of the room, "But we have to move on from that and concentrate on our task in hand. We have information that will help us bring the Alioni down. If we catch the Hawaiian associates, we are in a position to find information about Los Angeles, San Francisco _and _New York."

Satisfied smiles fell on the faces of those sat in the room, and Steve recognised that as determination to get the job done and finally catch these criminals.

Nodding at Chin, who moved to the side and picked up a role of paper, he spoke again, "We know that there is going to be a shipment coming into the Kewalo bay tomorrow around midday. We are going to be there, and stop it."

Chin dropped the paper in the middle of the table as Steve leaned over and helped him unroll to long scroll. Chin and Steve grabbed four paper weights that were located in the middle of the table to hold the paper down as the rest of the group stood to see what they were looking at. They were all looking with Blue Prints of the dockland area they would be working.

Dark lines indicated the landfall, that was connected to the Basin where the water flowed into the harbour and out the sea. Lines met more lines as the dockland was exaggerated. Buildings were marked along the basin and companies that operated out of the docks. To the left of the charter companies lay a storage area which housed shipping containers. Some owned by the state of Hawaii, others belonging to personal and business customers. Steve was willing to place a bet that one or more of the containers belonged to the Alioni. Opposite the dockland was the Sea Life museum.

"There are several docks on the basin where Charter companies operate tours of the island, and dolphin sighting trips, so on." Walker pointed to the main bay area where lines indicated businesses. There were several lines with names attached. Among them where 'Happy Sailing' and 'Sealife Viewer'; all names that indicated a sunshine image of a tourist company. Walker continued, "We know that we are expecting a docking at around 12 pm, and research shows us that 'Sealife Viewer' take a three hour break between 11am and 2pm. We are going to send someone down to the docks tomorrow to scout, but we are expecting to find that 'Happy Sailing' who do not stop their tours, will also be breaking around then. They are our target."

The people in the room scribble down information, so that they had the name of the company and the break times. This was all in preparation for the main raid.

Leki needed this information specifically, as he needed to know that he was operating safely on the ground. A tourist area was always a difficult location to work. You could never keep a tourist away from an attraction, whether it is something the island has to offer, or the local PD. This thought bought a question to mind, "How will we keep tourists away from the area during these hours? Placing patrol cars to early will raise alarms with the Alioni, but preventing the regular flow of tourists, especially with the museum in the same location? That will be difficult."

It was Danny that answered, "We are going to go back and use some good old fashioned tactics. Our scout will pull the fire alarm in the one of the shops on the Basin at about 10:30am. Procedure is that all tourists must clear the area. Store owners ensure that the area is cleared before evacuating themselves. My bet is the Alioni group on land will co-operate and evacuate after checking their working area. It is not the people on the ground that we have to worry about, but the members coming in by boat."

Leki nodded, expecting that this plan would be expanded on later.

Steve continued, "But we do not think the whole gang will be in the shop on the harbour. We expect them to be hiding out in other areas." he pointed to the shipping yard, "At least one of these containers will belong to them. HPD are in contact with the shipping authorities to give us a list and location of containers belonging to Happy Sailing. With this information, we can close in nearer to the drop time."

"We have to time this perfectly." Walker continued, "We are expecting 5 key players from the key states to be arriving by boat and docking at the harbour. These will be the ones that we need to bring in to begin bringing down the group. Their feet have to be on dry land; otherwise we are giving them ample opportunity to get away. They cannot be given that chance."

Steve passed across the information that Elliot that provided, and everything that they had picked up from HPD background checks. Questions were asked about the group and the key members. Although they could not be identified at this stage, there would be eyes on the dock to make sure that everyone knew the identity of the 5 key players when the time came.

"There will be 4 teams, each of 4 people. Alongside this we will have HPD back up and extra SWAT support on the outskirts of the dock." Steve glanced as people sat back in their seats, ready again to make notes. "I'll take team 1 with Chin, Kono and Ashcroft."

Ashcroft was a tall fair haired officer. Steve had read that his negation skills were second to none, and his dedication to the HPD was strong. He wanted nothing more than to protect the people of the island and keep them out of danger. This profile reminded him a lot of Danny. He eyes turned to his partner, "Danny, you'll be with Walker. He'll be team lead and will also take James and Oshau," he glanced at the two youngest officers in the room and pointed at them." You'll make up team 2."

Several "yes sirs" were heard in the room. He turned his attention to the SWAT leader. "Leki, you will split key members of SWAT into team 3 and 4. That decision is with you, but I want their names on my desk by 7:30am. We need to be ready to roll by 9 and I want to know who I am working with. You will be leading both teams."

Leki nodded, "What's our positioning?"

Steve pointed at the blue prints and tapped two locations. "The first will be here on the shipping yard, I want you to cover any escape from this direction. If they run, they are likely to move this way. You're second position is here," his finger moved to a jetty just across from the Happy Sailing Harbour. "This is about 30 metre across sea to the harbour we will be raiding. This is to cover any escape by boats. Your job here will be to stop that get away, by whatever mean necessary."

Walker picked up, "Team 1 will be located here." He gestured to an area to the right where the tourist section of the harbour met with the shipping containers. He quickly moved his finger to the left which was the opposite side of the bay; also where shipping containers were around but with access to the harbour. "This is where my team will be. This is where we expect a run to happen. If anyone gets past us, Team 3 will be there to pick it up."

Steve looked at the group to see if there were any immediate questions. Not receiving any he clasped his hands, "You've seen most of the suspects in the file. You know who you are looking for. We will stop the gang by any means necessary, but remember that we are shooting to disarm. Unless you see a fellow officer in distress or you have to make that split decision, I want that to be your priority. I trust each of you with that responsibility. We will supply plastic cuffs tomorrow morning on site. Each of you brings your service weapons and your vests. If we do this, we are going to do it properly and safely."

A small cheer erupted in the room at Steve final speech. He nodded at them and indicated that they were dismissed and watched as they left the room.

Danny moved to his side, "Very motivational Steven. Very motivational. You think we got this?"

Kono and Chin moved closer to their boss, but his attention was on Walker leaving the room. He still felt the tension from the early meeting. After he had slipped through the door, he turned his attention back to his team. "Yeah, I do." he paused. "Chin, will you get a tail sorted for me?" his finger indicated the door.

Chin looked at his boss and whispered, "Walker? I mean yes, but everything ok?"

Steve shrugged, "I'm sure it is. But with Martins having been bought down, and Clarke still out there, they could make a move towards him."

"So you want us to tail the whole group? They are all as involved in this as him." Danny's question lifted at the end, his Jersey accent coming out.

"Just him! Being lead on this case exposes him. He knows the details." he paused again and looked at Danny hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions. Steve was not only protecting Walker, but following up and a feeling he couldn't shake. When Danny didn't question him he spoke up again. "Listen, we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day; we need to be on top of our game. Meet at the Palace at 7am."

The team nodded and headed towards the door. Chin turned to his boss his head nodding towards the door, "I'll be in touch if there is anything you need to be concerned about."

"Good."

He watched his team leave. After a year and a half of trying they were on the cusp of bringing down the Alioni. If he really thought about it, things had changed very quickly, and while at the start of the week he felt he was losing control, he now felt that he had the majority of it. His team would do the best that they could to make tomorrow successful.

Their timing just had to be perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I started this story about 2 years ago, and never got it finished! Life literally got in the way, but I finally have time to finish it off. I have looked at some of the comments and edited a few sections slightly. I am doing this for each chapter, then I will produce the final 2. Please bear with me though; I've forgotten how to use this site - ha!**

**Errors are my own, and feedback is welcome!**

**I own nothing. As much as i would like to own them all. I'm just going to borrow them, put them in my story, maybe bash them about a bit... I am no medical expert, and no weapon expert and I have made things up to suit the purpose of this story throughout - so please don't be disappointed with inaccuracies :)  
><strong>As I have mentioned previously, I don't know the islands of Hawaii; the layout or where things might happen. :) I just want to try and create a story.<strong>  
><strong>

**Reviews welcome. I am not sure if this will work... we'll see how we get on :)  
>Italics without quotes indicate a thought... (just so you know)!<strong>

The group were gathered in a cafe about 200 metres from the entrance of the basin. They had chosen this location as they had clear view on the walkway that lead to the harbour. They could watch any tourists or targets walking in and out of the harbour area without being in plain sight and raising suspicions.

The blinds had been dropped around the cafe, and the sign on the main door indicated that the owners had closed the shop for the morning. This prevented any unwanted visitors.

Steve was leaning his shoulder against the big glass window; his fingers prying open the blinds and looking out towards the basin entrance. Every now and then his head would shift as he followed the path of someone walking by, but otherwise he remained silent.

The people who were present at yesterday's meeting were gathered in their groups, seemingly discussing and adding final preparations. Every now and then Steve would catch a few words of the conversations as they drifted through the cafe.

A group of tables had been pushed together, and the blue prints from the conference room were now across these tables. Several markers had been placed on key locations; a reminder of who would be doing what.

Leki was leaning against the counter at the back of the room speaking with an officer who was not present at the meeting yesterday. He had been introduced to Steve as Mark Addy. He was a team leader with SWAT and Leki wanted to pull in his support after the departure of Clarke. Leki was leaning over his own set of blue prints, and speaking on a radio. Every now and then the radio crackled to life and Steve knew that he was arranging for the arrival of the main SWAT team. They were not present yet as they did not want to draw unnecessary attention to their position.

The shop bell rang as the door opened which caused several people to jump and look towards the entrance of the cafe. Walker stepped into the room and made his way towards Steve. He pulled his eyes away from the outside world, and looked at Walker, "Where the hell have you been? You were meant to be here 15 minutes ago."

Walker nodded and sighed, "Steve, I am so sorry. I got stuck in traffic coming in from Diamond Head." Steve briefly looked the man up and down before nodding and turning his attention back to the window. He didn't know where the Lieutenant had travelled from, but he had heard reports of an accident on the bypass. _Stop worrying Steve - I know your eager to bring this group down, but keep your head on straight._

Walker looked around the room, "Is everything in place? Do I need to do anything?"

Steve shook his head no, "HPD are on standby, Leki is finalising details with SWAT. We will be good to move as soon as we are given the sign."

"Who's moving in to sound the alarm?"

"James. He is down there at the moment."

Walker nodded, but didn't comment any further. Steve turned his head again and watched as he moved towards a coffee machine in the corner. The older man passed by Danny and patted him on the back to say hello. The two men faced each other a few words exchanged, a smile on both of their faces. Danny muttered a few words before putting his head back down to the blue prints.

Turning his attention back to outside, Steve shifted when he spotted Elliot on the corner of the street with two other men. Danny recognising the change in Steve's stance was by his side peeking through the window to try and see what Steve was looking at.

Elliot was leaning casually against a wall and the two men were facing her. One of the men, a lanky tall black haired kid of about 19 seemed a little nervous, and every now and then he would stop and stare 360 degrees around his vicinity before returning to pacing. Steve guessed that they were looking out for anyone suspicious.  
>Elliot and the second seemed to be laughing at something. He was a shorter man who seemed closer in age to Elliot. He had defined muscles in his arms, but a slightly heavier stomach. Clearly a mainlander, but his tanned skin suggested that he had been on the island for a while.<p>

Still laughing, he lit up a cigarette and moved to lean against the wall next to her. He seemed more relaxed than the younger boy, and Steve assumed it was because he was settled within the group and knew how to carry himself.  
>Steve could see that a conversation was taking place between her and the man next to her, and every now and then they would laugh hard and look at the younger boy. The boy pacing in stopped suddenly and turn towards Elliot, his body language changing. In response to this the man seemed to laugh harder, while Elliot pushed herself up off the wall and squared up to the younger man.<p>

He felt Danny tense next to him, but he didn't turn to look at the shorter detective as he was drawn to the exchange taking place on the sidewalk. Moments later, Elliot launched herself at the younger boy swinging a right hook to his face. He attempted to hit back and he fell into another punch to the stomach that knocked him to the floor. Elliot stood above him and was held back by the man she was smoking with. Her body language suggested a few harsh words being thrown, but within a minute the trio were laughing with each other and resumed their original positions.

He heard Danny snigger and mumble, "There's her show."

Elliot had no idea that the police were meeting in the cafe before the raid, so the show was not for them, but he did guess that Elliot was attempting to distract the other two from anything that caught her eye. Although she didn't look like she was watching, she would be taking in everything in her surroundings.

He looked at Danny and put his hand on his shoulder. He leaned in a whispered with a grin, "You certainly gave her good advice."

Feeling a presence behind them, Steve turned just as Walker approached them. He was also looking out the window through the slot in the blind Steve had made, curious at what the two men had just witnessed. "What's happening?"

Steve shrugged and pointed, "Those three are having a small argument by the looks of things! We are just waiting for a movement from James."

As if on cue, Elliot and the two boys pushed themselves upright and turned to look towards the basin. Each of them tensed and glanced around before running down towards the harbour where 'Happy Sailing' was located.

"Looks like that might be our sign." Steve could hear the faint sound of an alarm in the background, and knew that James has just given the signal. A flow of tourists started to come out of the basin entrance, and strategically placed police offers who had time there walk by for this time helped with the flow or pedestrians. They were directed down the street and out of the way.

A few minutes later James came across the street and entered the small cafe, a small grin on his face. "Sorted." he said confidently.

The occupants of the cafe were already on their feet in response to James' entrance to the building. Steve released the blinds and stood upright nodding in his direction. "Good job. Did you manage to make anything of the surroundings?"

James shook his head, "Because I was in the museum, I didn't get to see much. I could see the two charter companies. The gates where closed to each. Only one boat was in dock, and that was at the Sealife Viewer dock. As we thought would happen, Happy Sailing has 'closed for lunch' as well." He put the last in quotation marks.

In the background he could hear Fire Engines approaching. It was expected and they had to keep up the show. However these engines would hold back-up police officers as well as fire fighters to do the seep of the basin.  
>Steve moved towards the counter at the back as Leki turned around. The two men nodded at each other a silent indication that everything was in place. Steve looked at the team. "Has anyone any questions?" He glanced at his watch. 10:44am. They were expecting the shipment to arrive around 12, so they would be getting in their positions shortly. "We will be moving into position at 11:15. Then it is a waiting game. We will be positioning by team to avoid attracting unneeded attention. Team 1 and 2 we'll be nearest to the main raid zone, we won't make that move until we have SWAT covering us."<p>

The group nodded. "I am waiting to hear from HPD to say that the basin has been cleared of tourists. They should be calling this through in the next 15 minutes."

Steve glanced at his watch again. He knew that this was a risky strategy, but he already had eyes in the basin posing as tourists to ensure that as many people could be cleared as possible. They would radio through with any suspicious movement that they saw and stay in touch until zero hour.

The cafe stayed in relative silence for the next 15 minutes, small groups gathered having small chats, but everyone was focused on the next couple of hours. Steve moved to his position at the window, again opening the blinds to look out. He could see a steady flow of people coming through the entrance to the basin, a HPD officer directing them to the left.

Danny moved to stand next to him. "You ok?" he asked looking up at his partner.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Always am." he smiled as he said the last bit. "Its..." he paused

"It's what?" Danny asked

"I just want to make sure that everyone knows what they are doing. This is a tactical move that not a lot of prep has been done for."

"Steve, look at the people in this room." His hand moved around in front of him, "They are brilliant at what they do, and they are trained to handle last minute situations. The positioning is fine. We have been over it so many times this morning. It will be ok." Steve nodded as Danny continued, "I think that we need to be careful of bystanders as we won't get all of them out. And it will be hard for us to know every face of the Alioni. But, we expected that. You assigned the teams; we all know who we are working with... You're even following protocol, like you promised".

"Yeah..." Steve looked back at Danny. He let out a small chuckle at his last comment. He was a shoot now think later kinda guy. Never one to really question what had to be done until he was faced with that immediate decision. Having this whole operation planned gave him an unusual sense of comfort and confidence for what would unfold. And he knew Danny was right. The planning was sound, their positioning perfect. They just had to get out there and bring the Alioni down as a team.

**H50**H50******H50**H50**H50**H50**H50**H50**H50**H50**H50**H50****

The morning sun was already hot, and the tensions were also high. Although Danny was only stood against a shipping container, looking at Walker James and Oshau, he could feel the nerves rolling off the two newest officers as they played with their headsets.

"Hey... relax!" he called across to them. The two officers looked up and let a smile appear on their faces as they nodded slightly, "You wouldn't be here if you weren't capable."

Again they both nodded and muttered a "Thanks sir" in response.

Danny had meant that statement. Although they were young, they were not inexperienced. He had seen their files, and their ability to keep a cool head was what caught the attention of him and Steve. Notes commented their nerves appear before an operation, but as soon as they are in action they dissipate. This could be seen as a negative and a positive. Danny personally saw this as a good thing.

Danny patted himself down, and ensured that his vest was on properly, he pulled at the Velcro straps to secure it in place. His gun was holstered for the moment, but it was within easy reach when they started moving in. He played with his ear piece pushing it further into his ear, and flicked a switch on the device hub that was clipped to his belt. The hubs they were using today allowed communication between all members in the field, and also allowed HPD to hear the activity that was taking place. It took a steady mind to pull out the bits of information that you needed. It could be very busy on the line with different teams pushing different directions at any one time.

"Steve, can you hear me?"

_"Got you Danny, loud and clear. Confirm the same?"_

"Yeah. I hear you too." he dropped his hand from his ear piece and placed it on his hip.

A few other mutters of confirmation came across the wire. Each team checked in one by one, confirming that they were in position.

Danny looked across to Walker who was standing about 10 metres away. He was striding slowly across the front of a container. When he reached the square edge he would peer around, and then turn back and repeat the process to the other end. Danny quirked an eyebrow, "Everything ok there Walker?" He didn't raise his voice as he knew he could be heard across the speaker.

Walker stopped striding and turned to look at Danny. He offered a simple nod and said nothing else, resuming his pacing.

Danny didn't press the matter further, but the pacing was starting to unsettle him slightly. However he understood the motions that police officers went through to prepare. A lot of people had a routine before a raid which helped keep them grounded. Start it like you would any other raid, and it will end the same as the last; successfully. He leaned his head back against the container taking a few steadying breaths himself.

The shipping containers where lined up to create isles. Looking at it from a Birdseye view you would have seen about 30 isles of shipping container, horizontal and vertical across the grounds. The containers were about 20 metres long. Lengthways where the containers met, there was a space of about 2 metres between each, so that you could manoeuvre around them. Each vertical row was about 20 metres apart, so there was open space between each _and hiding places down the sides _Danny thought.

It was always dangerous being on ground like this, as there were a lot of places that a suspect could run and hide if it came to that.

Danny himself peered around the corner of one of the containers, and could see people on the docks. The majority of tourists had left now, and all who were present where those with businesses around. At this time it was only members of the Alioni, as SeaLife Viewer as the other Charter was closed. From a distance, he could see Elliot with the same two men she had been with earlier. He wondered how she could stay so calm knowing that something was about to happen. _Time to shine, Maggie._

His team were located to the right of the harbour. They were currently hidden amongst the shipping containers. 100 metres to the other side and they would be in the tourist area. The dock nearest to them belonged to SeaLife Viewer. Steve's team were nearest to the dock for Happy Sailing and the suspected land sight for the Alioni. Team 2's job was to cover a possible escape route off the pier. Team 1's was to pick them up after landing at the docks. Letting out a sigh, he turned again to face the three members he was teamed with. Walker had stopped pacing and was now stood back straight looking up to the sky shifting from foot to foot hands shaking loosely at his side. Danny sniggered at the sight. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous about all of this.

He moved to lean back against the shipping container, but as his shoulder blades hit the metal, Steve's voice came down the ear piece. _"The boats coming in. Eyes open!"  
><em>

He was upright waving Walker, James and Oshau into position.  
>_<p>

Steve, Chin and Kono were amongst the shipping containers to the left of the docks. They had moved slowly from the cafe to their location, watching people as they walked out of the bay entrance. Ashcroft had a back pack on with the vests and cable ties in. He was able to act like a confused tourist if anyone from the harbour attempted to push him away. They did not don their vests until they found their cover behind the containers.

Steve looked across the harbour. At a sprint he would be on the dock within 15 seconds, so he knew their position was sound. He clipped his ear piece in place just in time to hear Danny's question, "Got you Danny, loud and clear. Confirm the same?"

Hearing Danny respond positive he contacted Leki, "Teams Three and Four in position?"

Leki's voice came down the line, _"Roger Commander. Team 4 are on the opposite dock."_ Steve walked to the end of a second container, and looked across the bay. While he could not see Leki's team, he could see the dock. It was a clear position for cover, and would prevent anyone getting away. _"Team 3 are at the end of the dock. We are prepared. HPD are also on scene."_

Steve didn't respond but nodded silently. He unconsciously glanced at where he knew Team 3 where located, but he knew he wouldn't be able to see them. Kono approached him and passed him his vest which he pulled over his head, fastening the Velcro securely. "You ok?" he asked with a smile, his eyes squinting in the sun.

"Sure am boss."

"Good." he smiled at her. He saw Chin moving towards them over her shoulder. He pointed past him, "Boss!"

Steve turned and saw a boat pulling into the harbour, "The boats coming in. Eyes open!"

Steve didn't get a verbal response, but he knew that his command had been received as the radio went silent. He crouched down so that he could see the boat and remain low out of sight. Although he was confident that they could not be seen he wanted to keep their position hidden.

The boat pulled into the dock, which now had at least a dozen people stood there. He saw Elliot with the two men she was with walk towards the boat as people disembarked. She jumped into the arms of one of them, and it looked like she kissed him hard before pulling back and leaving her hands behind his neck. He assumed that was Wynn, and he relayed it to the others through the radio. He saw a group behind the pair throwing bags of the boat. He counted 7. He knew straight away what they could expect to find in the bags.

Elliot let go of her hold on Wynn and bent down to pick up a bag, slinging it over her shoulders. Linking hands with her boyfriend the pair walked towards the office of Happy Sailing. Steve assumed that this is where they would place the bags.

He watched at four other men got off the boats, each picking up a bag as they passed. Another girl approached the group, and he watched as Davies, their undercover high fived a member of the Alioni before pulling him into a half hug.

Each member made their way to the office. the door closed, and while it was only for a few minutes, the tension was building. Steve didn't want to order the movement until he knew the timing was right. Eventually a few members re-emerged. Some headed in Danny's direction while others scattered themselves around teh dock. It didn't go unnoticed to Steve that they all had guns. Taking in his surroundings, Steve huffed when he saw Clarke jogging towards the building. He was shouting something that he couldn't hear.

"Danny, some of them are headed in your direction. Is your cover sound? There's Clarke, can you make out what he's saying?"

_"Covers good Steve. And no, not really." _He kept his voice low, _"He said something about support and keeping watch... or being watched. Hopefully not the latter."_

The opportunity for Danny to hear anything else was lost as Clark moved into the office. Steve glanced around again weighing up all the options. Not knowing fully how many were inside made it difficult to set a plan, but he was confident that they could bring down the people scattered across the basin, and Danny and his team could take care of the 3 heading in his direction.

"Team 4, have you got eyes? Can you see how many are inside?"

_"Eyes on the outside Steve. We can't see into the office, but we have clear view of the four walking around the building. What do you want us to do?"_

Recognising that Elliot was one four walking about the perimeter, he told Team 4 to stay put for the moment. "I'll pass further instructions depending on what happens. We have to get to that firing though needs to be to disarm. I might use you to take one shot and distract the others." He paused and looked across to Chin, who nodded at him.

"They're circling Steve. Not looking in our direction. They keep facing over to Dannys location. Do you think they suspect something?"

Steve looked towards Team 2's position. "I expect they have a container somewhere in there with a stash. Thy'll be watching the three that just headed in there. Danny, Walker do you hear that? Stay alert OK?"

_"Got it."_

It was at that point that Steve realised that Walker hadn't said a word. Fearing about a radio malfunction he tried to raise him. "Walker, do you copy?" He was met with silence. "Walker?" He spat it down the mouthpiece in a low shout. "Danny what's going on?"

_"He's across the... damm."  
><em>  
>"What?"<p>

Danny didn't respond to Steve, but he heard the words down the radio. "_Walker. WALKER! What the hell are you doing? Hey... get back. Shit. James, stay low, can you get over there?"_ There was a pause, and Steve could hear Danny's breathing, "_Steve, Walkers moving out, no cover. "  
>_<em>

Danny was facing the docks, sporting a similar position to Steve, crouched low to the floor. James was above him keeping high cover and watching the movements of the group outside. He could see the office and the people walking around it. A group of three was headed in their direction and Danny indicated to keep their cover. The way the containers were lined up, they would go right past their location, and Danny wanted to use that to his advantage.

He looked over to Oshau and Walker who had taken cover in the gap that was between containers. They were directly opposite, but it gave a good advantage if they needed to storm the walkway area.

Looking back towards the basin as he heard Steve's command to be alert, he shifted his weight to stay more comfortable. He had heard Chin down the radio to say they were looking in his direction.

He heard Steve calling down the radio for Walker and heard no response.

_"Danny what the hell is going on?"_

Danny looked over again to where Walker and Oshau were and realised that they weren't in position. In fact he couldn't see them at all. "Damm..."

_"What?"  
><em>  
>Danny watched as Walker move from the safety cover of the container and walk towards the docs. Another 15 metres and he would be in sight on the gang walking around the tourist office. He quickly looked at James and pushed him back against the container indicating that he should remain still. Looking back at Walker, he whispered harshly down the mouthpiece. "Walker. WALKER! What the hell are you doing? Hey... get back."<p>

Shifting himself to get a better view he saw something he hadn't seen before; Oshau was on the floor. "Shit. James, stay low, can you get over there?" he pointed to Oshau and James nodded. James raised his gun and pointed it in Walkers direction as he moved across the open space to the container. Danny also raised his gun ito cover him from behind. With the turn in events he has lost his eyes on the other three. Watching as James made it over safely, Danny turned his attention back to Walker.

"Steve, Walkers moving out, he's got no cover. Oshau is down." He heard Steve huffed out a breath, but nothing else was said. He sensed that Steve was thinking something. Something wasn't right here. "Steve? Shall I follow?".

_"No No, Danny stay put. Their eyes are everywhere in your direction. They might be on him. If you move you will be in their line of sight."_

Danny let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. _What the hell was happening here?_

Then, all of the teams heard something they didn't expect. They heard Walker call out, "I'm here, like I promised! They're here too... watching!"

The whole team heard the words that Walker said and no one knew what to make of this. Before anyone really had time to process the words Walker sopke up again. "I've got my radio, I can hear them. They'll be moving soon".

Steve and Danny from their respective positions watched as Clarke came out of the office. He looked towards Walker, and then at his surroundings. He shouted something, and everyone started moving. There was a sense of panic on the dock as the Alioni raised their guns. Clarke started walking towards where Walker stood with a grin on his face.

Danny, knowing that the situation just changed dramatically tried to look towards Steve. He didn't want to talk over the radio unless necessary. He also risked a glance at James who was helping Oshau sit up. At least he had some back up here. He signed to James to stay back and ready his weapon and provide cover.

Looking back at the docks, he saw some people were heading back towards the boats - a major flaw in what they had hoped for. He heard "GO GO GO" down the radio knowing that they had to move quickly to stop any of the gang escaping.

Taking a deep breath Danny steadied his weapon in front of him, biding his time for when Clarke and Walker would come past him. He had no choice but to listen to everyone else storming the docks.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter has been partially written for months. Glad I can finally share it. Remember, I am no expert of Hawaii, weaponry, medicine or raids! ha! hopefully it provides a little bit of entertainment! Next chapter in a few days.**

**Still don't own them... boo!**

**(Sorry - I somehow reposted chapter 11. This is 12 now).**

Steve didn't know what to make of the situation. A perfectly planned operation had gone to hell in a matter of minutes. 

_"Damn it._"he spat to no one in particular but the venom of the statement was aimed towards Walker. The activity on the dock now held a sense of urgency. He watched Clarke with two bags in his hand head towards Walker. He assumed that they would be headed to a locked container that held the drugs they were getting ready to ship. Shaking his head in anger, he couldn't believe that he was witnessing first hand two police offers betraying their brothers.

Steve knew that they had to move now. "GO GO GO!".

Jumping over the small mound of rubble that was hiding his teams position he felt the presence of Kono and Chin close by as they trustingly followed him. His visual on Danny had been lost, but he knew that the Detective would know what movements to make in a change of situation like this.

He stayed low, moving in the shadows until he had to announce himself. He did a quick mental count to see what they were up against. He saw 4 on the docks with guns raised which they could easily take down, however he had no idea how many where in the hut. He watched as Elliot and Davis left the hut and took off in the same direction as Clarke and Walker. Depending on what the two of them were planning he hoped that they could provide some back up for Danny and his team.

Turning his attention back to the hut, he guessed that there were at least 4 people. Wynn and another had made their way out towards the boats, probably to start them in an attempt for a quick get away. I don't know if they realise how close we are.

Using the radio while he could, he made sure that all teams, and Walker, could hear his commands. "Leki, there are two people heading towards the boats. Nobody leaves this dock." he heaved in a breath, and for the benefit of walker he added, "nobody at all."

"Got it, Steve."

"Everyone else, move in. We need full support. " Hearing a mumble of agreements in his ear, he continued forward. As soon as they burst into open space, gunfire erupted. Trusting that Chin, Kono and Ashcroft were close behind Steve quickly fire and disarmed one of the younger assailants. The shout of 'down' forced him to drop himself to the ground and he watched as Chin took out another suspect headed towards him gun high.

Moving close to them, he kicked their weapons out of the way, and left it to Ashcroft to zip-tie the pair with cover from Kono.  
>Chin and Steve made similar movements throughout the dock as they headed nearer to the hut on the docks. They had dropped three, and another had run off towards the boats. Steve put his trust in the SWAT Leader to take care of anyone who got close to leaving.<p>

He looked up as Kono crept to join them approaching the now closed door of the hut. Ashcroft was covering the three suspects that had been cuffed, and he was waiting for HPD to come up the docks and offer more support.

Moving low around the wooden structure, Chin and Steve made it to the door. Chin moved over so that they where each covering a side. Kono stopped behind Steve, and waited for instructions on how they were going to take this. Steve indicated that he would kick the door, while Chin could cover high and Kono low. Nodding in agreement, they moved into position.

Just as Steve readied himself to push down the door, it flew open and 4 assailants exited quickly. Caught off guard, Steve dropped to the floor as they ran into him. He managed to grab one of them around the ankle and bought him down to the floor quickly. Kicking out in panic, he got Steve in the head and a cut opened up just above his eye. Moving quickly, Steve was on his feet. He landed a punch to the man's face and quickly moved to turn him over and cuff him.

Passing him over to Kono indicating that she was to take him to the others, he raised Leki again on the radio, "We've got 3 more heading towards the boats. Chin and I are in pursuit, but should it come it to, that boat is not to leave that jetty!"

"Got it Steve, I will make any decisions necessary, but lets do this as easily as possible."

Huffing in agreement, Chin and Steve picked up some speed. In a futile attempt at stopping the group, all he could think was to shout out, "Five 0. You're Surrounded. Don't move.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

As the gunfire started Danny propelled himself back to the cover of the containers. He saw Clarke and Walker meet up and jog towards another isles of containers. He assumed they would be moving for the stash. Walker knew that Danny was there with Oshau and James, and it concerned him that he didn't come back down to finish them off.

Obviously with Clarke on the scene his primary goal had become finding the container of the drugs. Walker know that he would only become a threat if he found their container which is why he assumed Walker didn't chase him down.

He moved quickly towards James and Oshau, "Are you two OK?" He received nods from both of them but didn't miss the wince of pain from Oshau who was still sat on the floor. "Concussion?" Danny put his hand under the young mans chin and lifted his face to look at his eyes. Noticing they were a little sluggish, he confirmed that he was concussed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry sir. I was standing talking, we heard a noise, so I turned to look. Next thing James was over me trying to get me awake."

Danny nodded, he understood the confusion. Hell, he was confused about this situation with Walker. "OK, You need to stay here till help arrives. James I want you to go and get help for him."

"But sir, I'm not leaving you without cover..."

"It wasn't a suggestion James, it was a command. Just be careful moving out there. Depending on what Oshau heard, we might not be the only ones amongst these containers."

Nodding James patted his friend on the should and then moved to take off towards the basin.

"You OK here Oshau? I need to move." He received a nod and a mumbled, "go get them".

Danny stood, and moved in between the containers. Instead of heading in the direction of the docks, he moved his way so that he was on the adjacent isle of containers and was hoping to find where Walker and Clarke were headed. As he stepped out, he heard footsteps coming, and turned with his gun raised in the direction of the sound. He saw Elliot and Davies coming towards him. Hesitating he lowered his gun slightly unsure of which side Davis was. Davis responded in kind, also lowering his gun.

"Thought you could use some back up Detective. I know where their container is."

Danny smiled at the man who had been undercover on the islands with the group and was grateful for the support. He was about to respond when a gunshot rang out and Davis dropped to the floor in front of him. Without hesitation, he pulled Elliot into the cover of the containers and scanned the area for where the shot had come from. Recognising a flash of metal, he fired back - but he knew it was a blind shot.

Elliot was on her knees trying to get back to Davis, but Danny held her back and shook his head. He knew the officer wasn't alive and they had to protect themselves. He looked into her eyes, "Do you know where the container is?"

With her nod, she stood up, her own gun drawn. "Its another isle over. We just need to make it across this space, and we should be able to find it. Think that was Walker and Clarke? Or someone else?"

Danny shrugged. He didn't know how many they were up against, but he was thankful to have Elliot with him. "We just have to move slowly OK?"

Between them they moved out of the safety of their container, covering each other as they crossed the pathway into the next isle, their eyes were scanning the surrounding area for any threats. As they hit the next set of containers, they hid again in the 2 metre space that was available to them. Moving towards the next walkway, Elliot edged her way towards the end of the container gun still raised. Looking both ways, she indicated to Danny that they needed to move left to get to the container where Walker would be.

Nodding, they moved slowly together. It didn't sit right with Danny that no one else had come at them since the shot to Davies, but he was also grateful for the opportunity to get closer to to the container and to stop Clarke and Walker.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve and Chin edged their way nearer to the boats. "I've got snipers over the basin, we have more back up on the way. If you get on that boat, you will be shot."

A few of the group hesitated unsure of what to do. Another turned quickly with his gun raised, and Chin took a shot to disarm him. "Listen to him. You don't want to put yourself in any more danger."

A few of the younger members of the group mumbled something that could almost be an agreement, but then Wynn spoke up from the boat. "Don't listen to them. We are home free. They don't have any more cops. We are in control here..." He and his colleague pointed their guns towards Steve and Chin and a momentary stalemate was reached. No one would fire knowing it left the other to fire. "We are going to get on this boat, and we are going to go".

The group who looked as though they were originally going to stand down started backing up towards the boat. The shout with confidence seemed to do something and they for a moment felt as though they could get out of this situation the way they came in. That was until a shot rang out, echoing across the basin.

Steve and Chin dropped to the floor and watched as Wynn dropped to the deck. Taking advantage of the distraction, Steve shot the other with a gun in the arm, and the weapon clattered to the ground. "Don't move, you are all under arrest."

From there it happened smoothly. Kono and James had arrived just in time to step in and cuff the remaining gang members. Steve watched as HPD came and helped remove the gang from the pier and take them towards HPD cars. From the boat, Kono shouted that Wynn was still alive, and Steve grinned wickedly. He was looking forward to that interrogation.

"You need to get that cut looked at boss." Chin pointed t his head as Steve unconsciously wiped blood from his eye.

Ignoring the comment, Steve knew they weren't finished yet, "Have we seen Walker or Clarke yet?"

Chin shook his head. "They didn't come out on Team 3 as we expected. They are currently sweeping the area to see if they can find them. But they're now sure which row of container they are at. Danny is there with Elliot, I heard him over the radio earlier. hopefully he has eyes on them"

Steve nodded and started to move in the direction of the containers. Pushing the button on the radio he tried to get more information from his partner. "Danny, we're headed in your direction. Where are you?" Receiving only silence Steve looked at Chin worriedly and picked up his pace. "Danny?"

And then the response they got was not one they wanted to hear. A gunshot rung out ahead of them echoing around the dockyard.

"Danny?" Steve tried again.

5 more shots rang out.

"Danny? DANNY!" Steve ran.


End file.
